sing me a sugar-coated auld lang syne
by Chocochino
Summary: Miyuki menjadi komet yang berlari secepat cahaya di luar angkasa, sementara Tatsuya ditinggal buta dan terluka di lapisan litosfer. / atau, ketika harapan yang tidak berbahaya berubah menjadi mukjizat penuh bencana. [Helpless!Tatsuya/Puella Magi!Miyuki, onesided Honoka/Tatsuya, Katsuto/Mayumi. Spoiler for Tatsuya's abilities up to Visitor Arc.]
1. Sis, Puella Magica!

Biarkan aku menceritakan kepadamu sebuah kisah untuk menemani dirimu yang menunggu kantuk menjemput. Kisah ini mungkin akan membuatmu tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, atau mungkin membawamu terseret dalam arus harapan dan keputusasaan, aku tidak tahu. Namun bagiku, dongeng ini selalu meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam setiap kali aku mengingatnya.

Kisah ini mungkin tidak sempurna, karena aku tidak menceritakannya atas alasan estetika—tidak sama sekali! Aku hanya menceritakannya kepadamu sebagai sebuah peringatan, teman kecilku. Sebuah peringatan bahwa mukjizat dapat menggiringmu ke dalam bencana. Sebuah peringatan bahwa tidak semua yang berkilau itu adalah emas. Sebuah peringatan yang harus kausampaikan kepada semua orang yang kautemui.

Baiklah, mari kita mulai. Di suatu masa, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik bernama Shiba Miyuki, dan ini adalah cerita hidupnya selama ia menjadi seorang gadis ajaib ...

* * *

**sing me a sugar-coated auld lang syne #1: Sis, Puella Magica!  
**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei owned by Satou Tsutomu  
Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Magica Quartet  
An alternate reality by Chocochino  
The author does not take any financial profit

* * *

.

Pertama kalinya Shiba Miyuki bertemu dengan Kyubey, ia sedang menjaga rumah karena sang kakak, Shiba Tatsuya, perlu menyelesaikan sebuah misi tertentu sendirian sepanjang malam, sementara Penjaganya, Sakurai Minami, sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah di kamarnya.

"Apa kaumau menjadi gadis ajaib?"

Makhluk yang menyerupai kucing ukuran lima puluh sentimeter tersebut memiliki bulu berwarna putih bersih, empat kaki mata merah rubi, telinga perpanjangan dengan ujung berbentuk tiga segitiga yang agak terkulai ke bawah, dan ekor tebal yang meliuk. Ada garis oval merah di punggungnya dan gradasi merah muda serta lingkaran halo emas di kedua ujung telinga perpanjangannya.

Karakter yang aneh, namun cukup imut untuk dijadikan hewan peliharaan. Ekornya yang meliuk-liuk itu terlihat sangat lembut. Lagipula, kakaknya juga pasti mengizinkan mereka memelihara hewan itu di rumah.

Ya, imut, kalau saja ia tidak meloncat ke atas meja di ruang tamu begitu saja tanpa peringatan apa pun.

"Penyusup!" seru Miyuki memecahkan keheningan dalam kediaman keluarga Shiba. "Kau ini apa? Pergi dari rumah ini!"

Sepertinya saat itu Kyubey memilih waktu yang salah untuk masuk ke rumah. "He-hei, tidak seperti itu! Aku bukan penyusup, aku ini makhluk mandiri, tahu!"

"Dan kau berbicara!" Miyuki saat ini sudah bangun dari kursi dengan ekspresi terkejut, sementara tangannya mulai mempersiapkan CAD untuk mempertahankan diri. "Jawab aku, kau ini makhluk apa, sebenarnya? Mata-mata dari klan lain yang ingin mengetahui rahasia kami, begitu? Sungguh licik, menggunakan hewan seaneh ini untuk memata-matai kami..."

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Kyubey menggeleng dengan keras sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi di wajahnya yang tidak bisa berubah. "Aku hanya datang ke sini untuk mengajakmu menjadi gadis ajaib, itu saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kaubicarakan."

Tetap saja, benak gadis tercantik di SMA Sihir Pertama itu sudah melakukan proses perubahan Eidos menggunakan sihir yang mengalir dari tubuhnya, yakni Niflheim. Setelah itu, ia menghancurkan tubuh beku makhluk aneh tersebut di kamar mandi dan menghapus semua jejak agar Tatsuya tidak mengetahui apa pun-walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak akan pernah dapat menyembunyikan rahasia darinya, namun tidak salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga, bukan?

* * *

.

Kali kedua dirinya dan Kyubey bertemu, Miyuki sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS yang menumpuk, mengingat Kompetisi Sembilan Sekolah yang menghantui semua praktisi sihir muda Jepang akan tiba dalam hitungan hari saja. Kakaknya sendiri masih melakukan riset di perpustakaan sekolah dengan rajin dan memeriksa semua taktik yang telah disusun olehnya untuk tim senior SMA Sihir Pertama. "Apa kaumau menjadi gadis ajaib?" tanyanya lembut tepat di samping Miyuki.

"Kau lagi?" Miyuki menggelengkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan. "Kemarin malam aku sudah membekukanmu dan menghancurkanmu tanpa sisa, dan sekarang kau sudah muncul kembali di hadapanku begitu saja? Kau ini makhluk apa sih? Apa tuanmu membuat begitu banyak kopian dirimu?"

Walaupun frustrasi, Kyubey hanya bisa mempertahankan wajah imutnya sambil menjelaskan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Aku juga sudah bilang padamu, aku ini pihak independen. Aku memiliki afiliasiku sendiri dan aku tidak bekerja untuk orang lain. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan padamu posisi sebagai gadis ajaib, itu saja."

"Tapi aku memang gadis ajaib," Miyuki kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan komputer di ruangan OSIS. "Kaulihat sendiri, aku ini praktisi sihir. Aku sudah sempat membekukan temanmu kemarin menggunakan sihir modern yang aku miliki. Kau ini menggunakan Sihir Kuno, ya?"

"Dalam pengertian kalian mengenai sihir, mungkin ya," Kyubey mengangguk. "Dan omong-omong, namaku Kyubey. Aku mendatangimu karena aku merasa kalau kau memiliki potensi yang sangat besar untuk menjadi seorang gadis ajaib. Kau akan dapat memanfaatkan sihirmu dan mengalahkan para penyihir dengan mudah!"

Detik itu juga, Miyuki hanya bisa mengernyitkan kening. "Tapi secara teknis, aku ini memang penyihir. Yah, biarpun aku hanya dapat menggunakan sihir modern saja, sih. Apa aku harus melawan sesamaku sendiri?"

Kyubey menggeleng. Ugh, di zaman sekarang, menjelaskan teknis gadis ajaib memang sulit. "Ehm, begini, pertama-tama, biar kujelaskan kalau duniaku dan para gadis ajaib itu berbeda dengan dunia kalian. Sihir yang kami gunakan tidak sama dengan sihir modern yang kaukenal. Jadi, semua pengertianmu mengenai sihir tidak berlaku di dunia kami. Bahkan, di dunia kami, sihir modernmu tidak akan berlaku sama sekali, sehingga kalian sama saja seperti orang awam pada umumnya."

Miyuki hanya bisa melongo. "Kupikir ... kupikir riset di zaman sekarang sudah melewati batas itu ... kupikir para peneliti sudah dapat memahami cara kerja hampir semua jenis sihir kuno ..." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Jadi kami para praktisi sihir modern tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan sihir kalian karena memang sihir kami tidak akan berlaku di dunia kalian?"

Kyubey mengangguk dengan mempertahankan ekspresi imutnya. "Benar sekali. Makanya, sihir kami tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, karena di dunia kami hanya para gadis ajaib yang bisa bertahan. Tenang saja, dunia kami ini, walaupun ada di sekitar kalian para umat manusia, namun kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian tanpa kalian sadari. Eksistensi kami tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh kalian sampai kami membuka diri kami."

Miyuki bersandar ke kursi tempat kerjanya di ruangan OSIS dan terdiam sejenak sambil memproses semua informasi yang baru saja didapatkannya. "Dunia kalian sepertinya sangat misterius," ujarnya sebagai sebuah kesimpulan. Kyubey membalasnya dengan lambaian ekor ceria.

Sebelum gadis berambut biru tua itu bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, orang lain rupanya sudah memasuki ruangan. "Miyuki? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Ayo, jangan melamun saja."

Seketika itu juga, Miyuki langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kakaknya, Shiba Tatsuya, telah menunggu di pintu keluar. "Lho? Onii-sama?"

"Sebentar lagi pintu gerbang sekolah akan menutup," sahutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Di ujung horizon yang terlihat dari balik jendela, sang surya mulai mengucapkan sampai jumpa berwarna jingga pada dunia. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Ayo pulang, Miyuki."

Diajak seperti itu, sang gadis hanya bisa menoleh bolak-balik ke tempat Kyubey berdiam dan kembali ke kakak laki-lakinya. "Onii-sama ... tidak melihat makhluk apa pun di tempat ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. "Di ruangan ini hanya ada kau sendirian, Miyuki. Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Bahkan di mata Onii-sama sendiri?"

"Tidak ada." Tatsuya mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya ada apa, Miyuki? Ada penyusupkah di sini barusan? Aku tidak melihat adanya gangguan apa pun selama kita berpisah jalan pukul empat sore tadi, bahkan di bawah pengamatanku."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, sang Ratu Es hanya bisa terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Kyubey yang sedang asyik menjilati kakinya, persis seperti kucing pada umumnya. "Bahkan Penglihatan Elemental Onii-sama tidak bekerja padamu. Kau ini siapa?"

"Miyuki, kau sedang menoleh ke arah mana?" Tatsuya menegurnya lagi, membuat Miyuki harus membalikkan pandangannya ke arah pintu keluar ruangan.

"Tenang saja," Kyubey berujar dari balik punggung Miyuki, "selama kita tidak berbicara, melainkan aku yang bertelepati denganmu. Jadi kakakmu tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaanku dan tidak akan menyadarinya." Barulah saat itu, sang ketua OSIS menyadari bahwa gerak bibir tidak pernah termasuk dalam setiap pembicaraannya dengan Kyubey. Harus diakui, sihir yang dikuasai oleh Kyubey memang luar biasa.

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti, saat kau sendirian," sahut Kyubey sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Miyuki yang menyambut ajakan pulang dari sang kakak.

* * *

.

Setelah makan malam, Tatsuya mengendap di ruangan bawah tanah untuk mengerjakan prototip CAD terbaru, Minami membereskan semua urusan yang tertinggal di dapur, sementara Miyuki mulai menyusun rencana sembari melangkah ke kamar untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan menunggu Kyubey datang, lalu mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang terpotong di ruangan OSIS tadi sore.

Lebih tepatnya, sebenarnya, kalau dikatakan bahwa Kyubey yang telah menunggu Miyuki di atas meja rias di dalam kamar, sehingga secara otomatis menghancurkan semua rencana yang disusunnya tadi. Melihat makhluk mirip kucing itu bermain-main dengan botol-botol krim yang ada di sana, Miyuki nyaris tersentak-namun jika Kyubey bisa bertelepati dengannya, bukankah kemungkinan kalau dia bisa melakukan teleportasi juga ada?

"Kau bisa berteleportasi, ya, Kyubey?" Miyuki langsung melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut sambil menarik kursi meja riasnya untuk duduk.

"Tentu saja aku bisa," Kyubey mengangguk. "Level sihir kami berbeda dengan sihir modern yang kaupahami. Karena itulah, kemampuan sihir yang dimiliki oleh para gadis ajaib juga sangat bervariasi."

"Baiklah," Miyuki tersenyum dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas meja untuk menyangga kepala. "Tolong jelaskan padaku semuanya mengenai gadis ajaib, Kyubey."

"Gadis ajaib adalah gadis-gadis muda yang terpilih untuk melawan para penyihir," Kyubey memulai penjelasannya via telepati. "Mereka membawa harapan dari seluruh umat manusia dan pertanda bahwa umat manusia memiliki masa depan yang cerah walaupun ada banyak penghalang menuju kebahagiaan mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa menjadi gadis ajaib?"

"Setiap kali seorang gadis muda memiliki harapan yang kuat, aku akan mendatangi mereka dan menawarkan kekuatan ini kepada mereka. Aku akan membuat mereka menjadi gadis ajaib setelah mengabulkan satu permohonan yang mereka miliki. Setelah itu, mereka akan mulai melawan para penyihir sampai akhir hidup mereka."

"Oh, begitu. Bisakah para gadis ajaib hidup normal?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Namun mereka harus menyempatkan waktu untuk berkeliling kita untuk mencari keberadaan penyihir. Penyihir, kalau tidak dikalahkan, akan memakan korban jiwa. Makanya sudah menjadi tugas gadis-gadis ajaib untuk mengalahkan mereka."

"Lalu, penyihir itu apa sebenarnya?"

"Penyihir adalah makhluk yang melambangkan keputusasaan, depresi, dan segala macam kesedihan yang ada di dunia. Mereka ada di tempat-tempat yang memancing orang-orang untuk menjadi depresi, misalnya di rel kereta api atau di puncak gedung tinggi, karena tempat-tempat seperti itu biasanya menjadi tempat untuk melakukan bunuh diri. Hampir semua aksi bunuh diri, kematian mendadak, dan kejadian menyedihkan lainnya disebabkan oleh penyihir."

Miyuki menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menyimpulkan semua yang telah didengarkannya malam itu. "Ah, jadi ada yang menyebabkan kesedihan di dunia itu para penyihir? Dan gadis-gadis ajaib melawan mereka untuk membawa kebahagiaan kembali?"

Kyubey menggoyangkan ekornya dengan gembira. "Seratus untuk Shiba Miyuki!"

Mau tidak mau, sang Ratu Es ikut-ikutan tersenyum melihatnya. "Eh, omong-omong, Kyubey, mengapa kaumau aku menjadi gadis ajaib? Aku kan belum memiliki harapan tertentu. Aku juga belum melihat bagaimana aksi gadis ajaib melawan penyihir secara langsung, jadi aku belum mendapatkan gambaran apa-apa."

"Aku memilihmu karena kau memiliki bakat yang sangat besar untuk menjadi gadis ajaib. Jika nantinya kau menjadi gadis ajaib, kekuatanmu akan menjadi sangat besar. Dan kalau kau benar-benar mau tahu," Kyubey hanya tersenyum, "seingatku, salah satu siswa yang akan berpartisipasi di Kompetisi Sembilan Sekolah adalah seorang gadis ajaib. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya, jadi kaubisa melihat bagaimana gadis ajaib bekerja."

_**to be continued**_

* * *

**A/N:** Yak, kembali lagi dengan proyek Chocochino yang menunjukkan betapa malasnya dia dalam menulis! Maaf ya buat kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan SPiCa, tapi ... ehem, ide yang satu ini sudah menanti terlalu lama! Jadilah aku harus menulis ini secepatnya ...

Kalau mau dipikir-pikir, ini juga proyek crossover pertamaku, sih. Emang aku pernah bikin drabble crossover di AO3, tapi itu nggak dihitung karena pseuds-nya beda. Apalagi fandom-nya sama-sama mungil begini. Ah sudahlah, yang penting udah bikin, kan? Udah memuaskan kelinci yang melompat di otak, yeah!

Sesuai dengan janji saya di summary, Tatsuya juga akan menjadi sosok _helpless_ sepanjang cerita. Sekali-sekali Gary-Stu kita dibikin lemah dong, biar jadi manusia dikit. Jangan kaget ya, kalau Tatsuya mendadak OOC. Lalu kemungkinan akan ada banyak spoiler dari anime Madoka (bukan film, lho) dan light novel Mahouka sendiri, jadi siap-siap kalau kalian nggak mau kena spoiler.

Sementara ini, aku lagi dalam proses menulis chapter 4. Kayaknya sih nggak akan panjang-panjang banget, tapi chapter selanjutnya bisa makan sampai 4k, jadi cuma chapter ini aja yang pendek. Aku usahakan untuk update setiap hari Minggu di FFN dan AO3, jadi tetap _stay tune,_ ya!

**P.S:** Iya, judul fic-nya kepanjangan, saya tahu. Untuk yang nggak nyadar, _auld lang syne_ adalah sebuah _folksong_ tentang perpisahan, sementara judul chapter diambil dari OST anime Madoka. Dan iya, nanti ada kok chapter yang judulnya Symposium Magarum. Persiapkan _feels_ kalian! #ifyouknowwhatImean ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼


	2. Salve, Terrae Magicae

Tujuh hari kemudian, Miyuki mendapati dirinya berada di tengah-tengah acara makan malam formal sebagai pembuka Kompetisi Sembilan Sekolah. Seperti biasa, kakaknya Tatsuya tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, Ichijou Masaki masih mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya, dan semua orang berharap ia dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik di tahun terakhirnya mengikuti kompetisi.

Yang membuat makan malam kali ini berbeda adalah karena ada Kyubey yang duduk di atas bahunya—walaupun tidak berat sama sekali, malahan sepertinya makhluk itu tidak memiliki berat badan satu gram pun.

"Hei Miyuki-chan, coba lihat ke arah Ichijou di sana!" Amy menyikut lengan Miyuki sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Pangeran Marun yang menaruh seluruh fokusnya pada Miyuki secara intens. "Sudah tiga tahun ini dia mengincarmu, lho. Mengapa tidak kaudekati saja? Dengan demikian, masa depanmu sebagai anggota terhormat dari Sepuluh Klan Master akan terjamin!"

Semua gadis di sekitarnya tertawa mendengarnya. Memang benar, menjadi anggota keluarga dari salah satu Sepuluh Klan Master menjamin ketenaran, kekayaan, dan kehormatan yang luar biasa, namun sejujurnya Miyuki tidak membutuhkan itu semua—oh tolong, dirinya sebenarnya adalah kandidat utama pewaris tahta Yotsuba Maya, yang notabene merupakan ketua dari salah satu klan praktisi sihir terkuat di Jepang, jadi ia tidak butuh menikah dengan Ichijou hanya untuk menjadi anggota Sepuluh Klan Master.

Tawa mereka semakin meledak saat Shizuku berkomentar pelan, "Percuma saja Amy, mata Miyuki sudah terlanjur terpaku pada Tatsuya. Tidak bisa ke lain hati."

Miyuki hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang melihat dirinya dijadikan bahan tertawaan seperti ini. Mengabaikan Kyubey yang meminta disuapi potongan kue cokelat yang ada di atas piringnya, remaja tujuh belas tahun tersebut lagi-lagi melirik ke arah Tatsuya yang sedang berdiri dan memegang gelas sambil mengamati seluruh acara. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya, karena sedari tadi pandangan Tatsuya tidak pernah terpaku pada ia seorang, walaupun Miyuki tahu sang kakak selalu mengamatinya melalui Penglihatan Elemental yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Miyuki, ayo menyendiri sebentar," Kyubey menegurnya secara mendadak dan mengarahkan ekornya ke meja minuman. "Aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan gadis ajaib yang kumaksud."

Segera Miyuki menyelesaikan potongan terakhir kue cokelatnya, undur diri dari teman-temannya, dan pergi menuju tempat yang Kyubey maksud. Di meja minuman tersebut hanya ada seorang siswi dari SMA Sihir Delapan yang baru saja selesai menenggak teh hijau dingin yang tersedia. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu memiliki rambut berwarna _strawberry blonde_ lurus sepunggung, iris mata sewarna dedaunan, dan mengenakan cincin perak bermata merah mungil di jari tengah kiri.

Tadinya Miyuki berniat untuk mengawali percakapan, namun ternyata gadis itu terlanjur menyadari kehadiran Kyubey yang duduk di atas pundak kirinya.

"Kyu—Kyubey!" ia berseru, namun agak tertahan. "Rupanya kau datang juga ke sini? Dan membawa Shiba Miyuki pula. Apa dia rekrut baru?" remaja seumurannya tersebut langsung melirik ke arah tangan kiri Miyuki yang tidak mengenakan perhiasan apa pun. "Oh, maksudku, calon gadis ajaib."

Kyubey melompat ke meja minuman yang kosong dari gelas-gelas dan mulai memperkenalkan kedua gadis yang ada. "Benar sekali, Akane. Aku sedang mengajak Miyuki untuk menjadi gadis ajaib, dan dia bilang dia ingin melihat bagaimana kehidupan seorang gadis ajaib yang sebenarnya."

Akane tersenyum mendengarnya, sementara Miyuki memutuskan untuk membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu. "Salam kenal, namaku Shiba Miyuki dari SMA Sihir Pertama. Panggil saja aku Miyuki. Aku baru berkenalan dengan Kyubey sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, jadi aku belum mengerti apa-apa mengenai gadis ajaib. Mohon bantuannya."

"Salam kenal juga," ujar Akane yang ikut membungkukkan badannya, "namaku Ichigasai Akane dari SMA Sihir Delapan, panggil saja Akane. Aku sudah menjadi gadis ajaib sejak setahun yang lalu, dan ini tahun terakhirku mengikuti Kompetisi Sembilan Sekolah, jadi sama sepertimu. Tentu saja, aku akan menjelaskan padamu bagaimana kehidupan sebagai gadis ajaib berjalan."

Mereka berdua kembali berdiri tegak, sementara Akane bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan meja. "Ah, sepertinya jika kita terlalu lama berbicara di sini, orang-orang akan mulai curiga," gadis itu memberi saran dan menggaruk telinga Kyubey dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Aku akan mengirim pesan melalui Kyubey mengenai kapan kita bisa bertemu. Bagaimana kalau malam ini juga, aku menunjukkan semuanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh," Miyuki tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti malam, Akane."

Kyubey kali ini melompat ke pundak Akane dan mereka berdua pun melangkah pergi. "Sampai jumpa!"

* * *

**sing me a sugar-coated auld lang syne #2: Salve, Terrae Magicae**

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei owned by Satou Tsutomu  
Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Magica Quartet  
An alternate reality by Chocochino  
The author does not take any financial profit

* * *

.

Ketika jam di dinding selesai berdentang dua belas kali, tubuh Miyuki sudah diserbu oleh serangan angin malam yang membekukan tulang di halaman belakang hotel tempat penginapan peserta Kompetisi Sembilan Sekolah. Memang sekarang ini masih musim panas, namun bukan berarti udara tidak menjadi dingin saat tengah malam menjelang. Untungnya Miyuki sudah bersiap-siap dengan mengenakan jaket paling tebal yang bisa ditemukannya (alias jaket Tatsuya, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa) sehingga seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

Dari belakang, seseorang melontarkan celetukan, "Jaketmu itu sepertinya terlalu besar, Miyuki-chan," ujarnya sambil tertawa dan memegang lengan jaket Miyuki yang kebesaran. "Apa ini punya kakakmu? Siapa itu namanya ... Tatsuka-san?"

"Ah, ternyata kau, Akane-san," Miyuki hanya membalas dengan berbalik badan dan tersenyum lembut. Ugh, enaknya jadi penduduk asli Hokkaido, Akane jadi sudah terbiasa dengan iklim dingin sehingga tidak memerlukan jaket di udara seperti ini, sementara Miyuki masih harus mengenakan jaket yang terlalu besar sampai-sampai sesekali ia harus menggulung lengannya yang merosot beberapa menit sekali. "Iya, ini jaket kakakku. Namanya itu Tatsuya, bukan Tatsuka."

"Hei, jangan pakai embel-embel '-san' seperti itu, dong!" Akane mengerutkan bibir selama beberapa saat tanpa memedulikan kesalahan penyebutan nama yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Aku ini gadis ajaib yang ditugaskan untuk menemanimu, jadi sudah seharusnya kita berteman dengan akrab layaknya sahabat. Lagi pula, kalau bukan dengan sesama gadis ajaib, siapa lagi yang mau mengerti apa yang kita rasakan?"

Miyuki mengangguk. "Kau benar, Akane. Baiklah, kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai saja penjelasannya?"

"Oke, oke," Akane mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Tapi mulai dari mana ya ..."

"Dari sumber kekuatan kalian saja dahulu."

"Oh, iya! Kalau begitu, aku tahu! Ini namanya _Soul Gem,_" Akane mengusap cincin bermata merah di jari tengah kirinya dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah ornamen permata berbentuk telur merah rubi dengan garis-garis emas. Pendaran permata itu sangat terang, sampai-sampai mereka tidak butuh senter lagi untuk melihat jalan. "Setelah melakukan kontrak dengan Kyubey, dia akan memberikanmu sebuah _Soul Gem, _sumber dari kekuatan sihir seorang gadis ajaib dan ciri khas utama seorang gadis ajaib."

Akane menyerahkan _Soul Gem_-nya pada Miyuki. "Nih, kalau kaumau memegangnya. Tapi jangan bawa jauh-jauh, ya."

Dengan sigap, sang gadis berambut hitam itu memperhatikan permata telur rubi tersebut erat-erat. "Kelihatannya bukan rubi biasa. Ah, tidak mungkin kalau ini sekadar permata biasa. _Soul Gem_ itu sangat spesial, ya." Miyuki memutuskan untuk mengembalikan benda tersebut ke tangan Akane. "Cantik sekali, sesuai dengan namamu, Akane—suara merah."

"Dulu, saat aku baru direkrut sebagai gadis ajaib, aku suka menghabiskan malam sebelum tidur sambil mengamati _Soul Gem _ini saking cantiknya," Akane bercerita sambil menaruh permata tersebut di atas telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka. "Jika di dekat kita ada penyihir, atau jika sempat ada penyihir di sini, _Soul Gem_ akan berpendar dengan sangat terang. Dilihat dari cahayanya sekarang, seharusnya sebentar lagi kita akan menemukan labirin penyihir."

"Jadi, sekarang kita akan mencari penyihir, Akane?" Miyuki menggulung jaketnya sekali lagi, sedikit merasa terganggu karenanya.

"Bukankah ini kesempatan yang kautunggu dari tadi, Miyuki-chan?" Akane malah balas bertanya, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang hotel. "Ayo, ikut aku. Pencarian penyihir ini takkan memakan waktu lama."

* * *

.

Saat Akane berkata bahwa pencarian penyihir tersebut tidak memakan waktu lama, gadis itu tidak berbohong.

Miyuki agak kaget saat ia melihat lokasi labirin penyihir tersebut berada, yakni di lapangan parkir hotel yang lumayan gelap ketika tengah malam menjelang, seperti saat ini. Walaupun ada beberapa lampu jalan yang menyala, cahayanya tidak cukup untuk menerangi seluruh lapangan, terutama di beberapa bagian yang dibayangi oleh pohon-pohon besar.

Tidak heran, di bawah salah satu pohon rindang di sudut lapangan, Miyuki dapat melihat dua orang siswa peserta kompetisi—sekolah asalnya tidak bisa diidentifikasi, sayangnya—yang sepertinya sedang membuat strategi untuk dipakai dalam perlombaan. Dilihat dari lokasi dan waktu perencanaan, ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan bertindak curang, namun sekarang bukan waktunya bagi Miyuki untuk mengganggu mereka. Ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini.

Namun setelah diamati lagi, rupanya kedua murid itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Langkah kaki mereka begitu lemas, dan mata mereka terlihat kosong; seakan-akan mereka berjalan sambil tidur ke tempat ini, atau dikendalikan oleh sesuatu. Di dekat tengkuk mereka, ada sebuah stempel dengan logo kepala beruang _teddy._

"Itu namanya ciuman penyihir, Miyuki-chan," Akane menepuk bahunya perlahan. "Ketika keputusasaan terdeteksi oleh seorang penyihir, ia akan memangsa jiwanya dengan tanda ciuman penyihir. Biasanya, manusia yang terkena ciuman itu akan terdorong untuk bunuh diri. Sampai penyihir itu dikalahkan, mereka tidak bisa dihentikan."

Saat itu, lampu penerang jalan yang ada di lapangan parkir memantulkan cahaya tepat pada botol yang mereka genggam di tangan kanan masing-masing—mungkin itu racun untuk bunuh diri, sesuai dengan kata Akane barusan. Sang gadis ajaib langsung menghampiri kedua pemuda yang terkena ciuman penyihir tersebut dan mengikat tubuh mereka berdua menggunakan pita hijau yang sedari tadi mengikat rambut _strawberry blonde_-nya dan dapat memanjang menggunakan sihir dari _Soul Gem._ Setelah menggunakan sihir tersebut, muncul bintik hitam kecil di _Soul Gem_ Akane tersebut.

"Nah, Miyuki-chan, kita sudah sampai!" seru Akane sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah papan tanda besar bertuliskan 'Lapangan Parkir' yang kelihatannya tidak wajar, karena tulisannya bercahaya merah menyala dan melayang-layang di depan mereka. "Ini adalah pintu masuk menuju labirin penyihir. Mulai dari sini, semuanya sangat berbahaya, jadi jangan macam-macam, ya!"

"Um!" Miyuki mengangguk, lalu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah mengganggunya sejak tujuh hari lalu. "Tapi mengapa orang-orang tidak memperhatikan keberadaan labirin penyihir ini?"

"Oh, sebenarnya semuanya bisa terlihat kok, kalau kau memperhatikannya dengan baik," Akane memandang ke arah langit yang tidak berbintang akibat polusi cahaya. "Dunia penyihir dan gadis ajaib itu seperti orang-orang yang kaulewati di jalan. Apa Miyuki-chan pernah memperhatikan mereka? Tidak, bukan? Kalaupun kau melihatnya, kau akan segera melupakan mereka, karena mereka tidak penting. Seperti itu juga penyihir dan gadis ajaib."

Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa makhluk-makhluk ini tidak dapat dideteksi oleh Penglihatan Elemental Tatsuya, pantas saja dunia ini dapat tersembunyi dari orang awam. Kalau seperti ini, sihir kakaknya tidak akan berguna sama sekali.

"Ayo masuk, Miyuki-chan." Akane mulai menarik-narik ujung jaket Miyuki yang kebesaran. "Aku takut nanti mereka terbangun dan jadi mangsa penyihir itu."

Jika mengesampingkan dunia gadis ajaib, Miyuki jauh lebih kuat daripada Akane akibat kemampuan sihirnya yang luar biasa, namun kali ini Akane lebih kuat karena dapat memanfaatkan keberadaannya sebagai gadis ajaib. Toh sekuat apa pun sihir Miyuki, semuanya tidak akan dapat digunakan kalau sudah masuk ke dalam daerah kekuasaan penyihir.

"Ya!"

Jadi kedua gadis itu melangkah masuk melalui pintu labirin yang telah menyimpan seribu kejutan untuk mereka.

* * *

.

Kesan pertama Miyuki mengenai labirin adalah: berantakan.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dunia penyihir akan berbentuk seperti tumpukan kolase tidak beraturan dengan begitu banyak benda yang melayang mengitari mereka. Di sekitar dinding dan langit-langit labirin, ada banyak gambaran mobil dan bus yang berusaha untuk parkir, serta siluet orang-orang yang melangkah keluar dari kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Jalanannya seakan-akan terbuat dari batu bata yang digarisi dengan cat putih seperti pola lapangan parkir pada umumnya. Di kejauhan, ada dua siluet petugas parkir yang mengayunkan _lightstick_ sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Akane menepuk bahu Miyuki pelan. "Jangan takut. Labirin penyihir memang seperti ini: tidak beraturan. Bagian luarnya menyerupai lokasi labirin tersebut berada. Namun semakin kita menjelajah ke dalam, tema labirin akan mulai melambangkan ciri khas sang penyihir. Baru di bagian terdalam, kita akan menemukan penyihir itu sendiri. Di sepanjang jalan, kita juga akan bertemu dengan pasukan-pasukannya yang akan berusaha menyakiti kita, karena kita adalah penyusup di sini."

Setelah berkata demikian, _Soul Gem_ Akane mulai memudar dan mengubah pakaian santai Akane menjadi kostum yang berbeda. Akane mengenakan terusan setengah paha berwarna merah dengan lengan pendek, sementara tangannya dilapisi oleh sarung tangan putih sesiku dan kakinya dibalut oleh sepasang _stocking_ hijau tua panjang. Kedua pasang sepatu _mary-jane-_nya berwarna putih bersih, sama seperti sarung tangannya. Kancing dan pita di pinggangnya berwarna hijau tua, sedangkan rambutnya dihiasi oleh bando hijau dengan hiasan stroberi yang cukup besar. Jika diperhatikan dengan baik, sebenarnya hiasan stroberi di kepala Akane tersebut adalah _Soul Gem_ yang menyatu dengan atribut gadis ajaib Akane.

Sementara perubahan tersebut berjalan, Miyuki hanya bisa melongo. "Akane, bagaimana bisa ..."

Hal itu tentu saja memancing gelombang suara tawa Akane untuk bergetar di udara. "Astaga, Miyuki-chan, memangnya kau tidak pernah menonton serial gadis ajaib di televisi? Perubahan wujud seperti ini normal, tahu! Kehidupan gadis ajaib yang sesungguhnya memang tidak berbeda jauh dengan cerita-cerita di komik atau kartun, hanya berbeda musuh dan teori saja."

Miyuki menjawabnya dengan gelengan kuat. "Aku tidak pernah tahu apa-apa mengenai gadis ajaib sebelumnya. Kalau ditanya mengenai gadis ajaib, aku pasti berpikir tentang diriku sendiri sebagai praktisi sihir modern."

Mendengar hal itu, tawa Akane menjadi semakin keras. "Miyuki-chan, tak kusangka masih ada gadis sepertimu yang tidak menikmati masa kecilnya! Padahal kau ini pasti pernah bersekolah di sekolah biasa, bukan? Di mana kau bertemu dengan banyak sekali gadis seusiamu yang hidup dengan normal? Seharusnya kau bergaul dengan mereka saat kecil, supaya kamu mengerti mengenai dunia anak perempuan. Ya misalnya tentang kartun gadis ajaib ini."

Selama Akane berkhotbah, Miyuki hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, ya, aku memang tidak terlalu menikmati masa kecil, kok. Sudah kuterima nasibku seperti ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita lanjut berjalan ke dalam saja, ya. Lihat, lapangan parkirnya mulai memudar. Dan semua boneka beruang _teddy_ ini ..."

Kini, di hadapan mereka, ada begitu banyak boneka beruang _teddy_ yang mengenakan seragam tentara angkatan darat Eropa abad ke-19 dan sedang melakukan baris-berbaris sambil membawa senapan lontak (tepatnya _rifled musket_, namun Miyuki tidak peduli). Kebanyakan di antara mereka telah rusak sampai isian kapas di dalamnya keluar, misalnya di bagian leher atau kaki. Menyadari ada penyusup yang berhasil menginfiltrasi daerah kekuasaan lawan, para boneka beruang tersebut mulai mengarahkan senapan lontak yang ada di bahu mereka ke arah Miyuki dan Akane.

"Eh, Akane, apa kalau kita tertembak oleh mereka, kita juga akan terluka?" Miyuki menanyakannya dengan agak ragu. Jujur saja, walau boneka-boneka _teddy _di hadapannya tersebut terlihat imut, tetap saja mereka adalah boneka _teddy_ rusak yang membawa senapan. Membawa senjata api. Mereka tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, kan? Apalagi sihir Miyuki tidak bisa dipakai untuk membela diri.

"Ehm, sepertinya iya," Akane menjawab sambil tertawa kecil, membuat keraguan Miyuki berkembang menjadi rasa cemas—hal itu dapat dilihat dari perubahan raut wajahnya. "Tapi tenang saja, Miyuki-chan, karena aku akan mengalahkan penyihir itu dalam waktu sekejap! Ayo, kita masuk lagi ke dalam!"

Dengan sigap, Akane menarik pisau-pisau tajam dari ikat pinggangnya secara ajaib dan mulai melempari para penjaga labirin dengan keakuratan tingkat tinggi. Semua beruang mati dengan luka tusuk di dada karena pisau lemparan Akane, dan sementara itu sang pelempar belati sendiri sepertinya tidak pernah kehabisan pisau untuk dilemparkan.

Ah, indahnya sihir _Soul Gem._

Semakin mereka masuk ke dalam labirin, Miyuki semakin sadar bahwa bentuk labirin ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah kamar tidur anak perempuan kecil. Di sudut-sudut labirin, ada banyak mainan dan pernak-pernik anak perempuan, sementara para tentara _teddy_ sesekali menyerang mereka. Akane terus menyerang tanpa terlihat lelah, membuat Miyuki jadi ingin menolongnya. Tapi untuk apa menolong kalau gadis Hokkaido itu bisa melemparkan sepuluh pisau sekaligus sambil melakukan _pirouette_ dengan akurat dan elegan?

Miyuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat semua keajaiban ini.

* * *

.

Saat jam berdentang satu kali, Tatsuya baru saja menyelesaikan semua urusannya mengenai kalibrasi CAD saat ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek keberadaan Miyuki menggunakan matanya.

_(sedang apa Miyuki sekarang? Sudah tidurkah?)_

Jadi siswa SMA Sihir Pertama kelas Teknik Sihir tersebut mengaktifkan Penglihatan Elementalnya dan mulai mencari keberadaan Miyuki dengan memeriksa Data Informasi adiknya tersebut. Di jam-jam seperti ini, seharusnya gadis itu sudah tertidur lelap, karena ia sudah memesankan padanya untuk mempersiapkan diri demi menghadapi pertandingan selama sebelas hari ke depan. Dalam benak, ia sudah menyusun rencana mengenai hukuman apa yang cocok jika Miyuki belum juga tertidur sesuai dengan perintahnya.

Namun sayangnya, sedari tadi ia mencari, hasilnya nihil.

_(tidak mungkin ... sejak kapan Eidos Miyuki menghilang seperti ini?)_

Demi memeriksa keberadaan Miyuki, ia mulai mencari semakin jauh dan semakin jauh, sampai titik apabila ia terus mencari, maka kemampuan _self-restoration_ yang dimilikinya tidak akan bisa dipakai. Tatsuya sendiri tidak peduli, karena bagaimana mungkin sang Ratu Es tidak bisa ditemukan seperti ini?

Mengapa Data Informasi Miyuki menghilang begitu saja dari Penglihatan Elemental miliknya dan tidak juga terdeteksi sampai sekarang?

Tatsuya memutuskan untuk menjelajahi kompleks hotel untuk mencari jejak Miyuki, karena tentu saja ia tidak bisa duduk diam dalam kondisi seperti ini. Namun ke manapun ia mencari, mata fisik dan mata elementalnya sama-sama tidak bisa mendeteksi Data Informasi Miyuki. Hal ini menyebabkan perasaan panik mulai melandanya, dan logika mulai memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi pada Miyuki. Apa ada yang menculiknya? Melakukan sihir tertentu untuk menutupi Data Informasi adiknya? Atau memang ada yang salah?

Bagaimana kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Miyuki hanya karena ia tidak menjaganya dengan baik dan penuh kewaspadaan? Ah, andai saja Tatsuya terus mengamatinya sejak awal, mungkin ia akan sadar saat Miyuki pergi dan menghilang.

Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya di lapangan parkir hotel yang sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain desah suara gerombolan jangkrik musim panas yang bercengkerama seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang diselimuti perasaan bernama 'ketakutan' mendalam.

"Miyuki," ia berbisik pada hembusan angin malam, "kembalilah."

Dengan langkah gontai, Shiba Tatsuya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan duduk di sana, menggunakan Penglihatan Elemental untuk mendeteksi Data Informasi Miyuki, menanti kapan sang adik tercinta akan kembali—yakni tiga puluh menit penuh siksa neraka kemudian.

Dalam hati, Tatsuya bersumpah bahwa hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

_(namun dirinya tidak sebanding dengan rayuan labirin penyihir, bukan?)_

* * *

.

Akhirnya setelah berlari mendalami labirin selama beberapa menit (lima belas menit kah? Tiga puluh? Satu jam?) mereka menemukan pusat labirin yang berbentuk seperti tempat tidur ukuran _super-king_. Di atasnya, bantal serta guling bertebaran di semua tempat, sementara sesosok kolase anak perempuan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun sedang asyik mengacak-acak tumpukan yang sudah dirapikan oleh prajurit beruang _teddy_-nya. Kesannya seakan-akan gadis hitam-putih bermuka cacat tersebut habis menangis dan disakiti oleh seorang dewasa, dan kini sedang mencari orang lain untuk diajak bermain perang bantal.

Teriakan kepedihannya dapat terdengar dengan keras dan jelas, sama seperti abjad _rune_ aneh yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya—mungkin itu adalah namanya.

Gadis itu memeluk sebuah boneka beruang yang sebesar tubuhnya sendiri, namun sudah rusak di mana-mana. Hampir seluruh bagian tubuh sang _teddy_ robek sehingga isian kapasnya mencuat. Pita merah muda yang ada di dada boneka cokelat itu sangat panjang dan bergerak-gerak bagaikan sedang mencari mangsa malang.

"Nah, mulai dari sini, ini adalah pertempuranku seorang diri," Akane tersenyum manis sambil melepaskan sarung tangan kirinya. Dalam sekejap, sarung tangan itu langsung melindungi Miyuki dengan membentuk sebuah tutupan kain yang tidak dapat ditembus musuh. "Maaf, Miyuki-chan, tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Penyihir itu suka memangsa manusia yang depresi, tahu. Itu cara mereka menambah kekuatan."

Miyuki mengangguk, dan mulai menyaksikan semuanya sambil mengetatkan jaket Tatsuya ke dadanya. Akane memulai serangannya terhadap sang penyihir dengan melemparkan pisaunya ke arah tubuh sang penyihir sambil berusaha memanjati tempat tidurnya. Ah, yang dilemparnya bukan pisau lagi, melainkan selusin _smallsword_ sekali lempar. Saat Akane mengayunkan tangan kanannya, pedang-pedang runcing tersebut terduplikat menjadi puluhan dan berterbangan untuk menembus fisik lawannya.

Tentu saja, sang penyihir juga tidak mau kalah tanpa perlawanan. Pita merah muda yang tadinya ada di dada beruang _teddy_ mulai mengikat tubuh Akane dan membawanya ke arah mulut sang beruang. Rupanya anak perempuan di atas tempat tidur itu hanya menggerakkan tubuh bonekanya seakan-akan sedang berpura-pura menjadi boneka itu, sehingga pita menarik Akane ke arah mulut sang boneka.

"Akane, awas!" teriak Miyuki yang mulai panik. Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, mungkin gadis itu akan dimakan oleh sang boneka beruang yang sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan Miyuki akan kehilangan teman yang baru ditemuinya enam jam lalu. Hal itu sama sekali tidak terdengar menyenangkan.

Tetapi, memangnya Miyuki dapat melakukan sesuatu? Pemilik rambut kebiruan tersebut hanya bisa menghirup aroma sang kakak yang tertinggal di serat-serat jaket untuk menenangkan diri dan menonton pertarungan Akane dan sang penyihir berlangsung. Bagaimanapun juga, ini tidak sama dengan pertempuran antara Shiba Tatsuya melawan musuh-musuhnya, ketika kemenangan sudah ditentukan sejak awal pelatuk CAD ditekan.

"Tenang saja, Miyuki-chan," sang gadis ajaib menyempatkan diri untuk mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu."

Dengan sigap, beberapa pisau kecil mulai memutuskan ikatan pita merah muda tersebut dari bagian dalam, sehingga tubuh Akane terbebas dan melayang di udara. Objek kecemasan Miyuki pun berganti, karena saat ini gravitasi menjadi penentu apakah Akane akan jatuh ke dalam mulut sang boneka beruang _teddy_ yang sudah menganga lebar atau malah terjun bebas ke tanah yang dapat menyebabkan benturan keras pada kepalanya.

"Akane!"

Namun bagi sang musuh penyihir yang masih melayang, waktu sepanjang satu kedipan mata sudah cukup baginya untuk membuat keputusan. Justru kesempatan inilah yang dinantikannya sedari tadi. Mengincar pusat tempelan pita di badan sang beruang yang kebetulan sejajar dengan dada sebelah kiri sang anak perempuan, ia mengambil sebuah pisau dari ikat pinggangnya dan melemparnya tepat di jantung.

"_Ultima ..."_

Pisau tersebut, seiring dengan kejatuhannya yang tepat sasaran, berubah bentuk menjadi begitu besar dan begitu tajam, sampai-sampai tidak ada benda yang tidak dapat ditembus oleh kedua bilahnya.

"_... Coltelatta!"_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan penghabisan Akane, belati yang dilemparnya merobek fisik sang penyihir hingga mencapai ajal. Sebuah teriakan pedih pun bergema di telinga, sementara dinding-dinding labirin bergelombang bagai air tenang yang dilempari batu, sebelum memudar dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Kemudian suara tepuk tangan berkembang bersamaan dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

* * *

.

"Akane hebat sekali!" seru Miyuki sambil bertepuk tangan dengan penuh kebanggaan. "Aku nyaris berpikir bahwa kau akan ditelan oleh penyihir itu, tapi ternyata kau malah mengeluarkan jurus penghabisanmu. Keren sekali!"

Yang dipuji hanya berpura-pura memberi hormat dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Ah, aku juga melakukannya hampir setiap malam, kok, di Hokkaido. Itu bukan apa-apa, Miyuki-chan; bukannya sudah tugas kami sebagai gadis-gadis ajaib untuk mengalahkan para penyihir?"

Mendengar balasan seperti demikian, Miyuki jadi tertawa kecil. "Ah, Akane ini merendah saja. Eh, omong-omong, memangnya di Hokkaido ada banyak penyihir?"

Akane mengangguk dan mengubah penampilannya kembali menjadi gadis biasa dalam sekejap. "Begitulah. Makanya aku tidak sendirian menjaga kotaku—di Hokkaido saja, ada dua gadis ajaib. Setiap kota memiliki minimal satu gadis ajaib. Jika tidak ada, pasti ada gadis ajaib lain yang ingin menempati kota itu. Aku dan partnerku sering bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan penyihir, kecuali jika ada kendala. Misalnya seperti malam ini, ketika hanya ada aku di sini, jadi aku mengalahkannya seorang diri."

Kedua peserta kompetisi yang terkena ciuman penyihir rupanya sudah mulai meraih kesadarannya. Miyuki dan Akane memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian cemas menghadapi kompetisi besok?" Miyuki mencoba membangun percakapan dengan kedua murid perempuan yang rupanya berasal dari SMA Sihir Enam tersebut. "Jangan takut, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalian kembali saja ke kamar sekarang dan tidur dengan nyenyak."

Mungkin karena masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi dan mengapa mereka bisa tersesat sampai ke lapangan parkir hotel, kedua siswi tersebut langsung undur diri dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Melihat kesempatan itu, Miyuki kembali bertanya, "Memangnya mengapa para gadis ajaib ingin membunuh penyihir? Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengiyakan dengan segera. "Memang berbahaya, sebenarnya," jawabnya sambil membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu di tanah, "namun bayaran yang kami dapat juga setimpal."

Di tangan Akane sekarang ini, ada sebuah benda bulat hitam dengan ukiran pelindung tembaga. Di atasnya ada sebuah emblem boneka beruang, sementara bagian bawahnya disangga oleh perpanjangan dari ukiran tembaga berupa stik tipis. Bulatan bola tersebut diameternya sekitar satu inci, dan perpanjangannya baik atas maupun bawah juga sepanjang satu inci. Benar-benar mengagumkan untuk melihat bola yang cukup besar dapat dengan stabil berdiri tegak walau hanya disangga oleh sebuah stik tipis.

"Ini namanya _Grief Seed._ Kalau kau mengalahkan penyihir, inilah yang akan kaudapatkan."

"Fungsinya untuk apa?"

Akane menunjukkan _Soul Gem_ merahnya yang kini memiliki banyak bintik hitam. "Kaulihat, _Soul Gem_-ku ternodai setiap kali aku memakai sihir. Untuk membersihkannya, aku cukup menempelkan _Grief Seed_ dengan _Soul Gem_-ku ..." ia mulai memperagakan perkataannya, "... dan _Soul Gem_-ku akan kembali bersih. Siap dipakai untuk melakukan sihir lagi."

"Jadi kalau aku mengalahkan penyihir, aku bisa mendapatkan _Grief Seed_ sehingga menggunakan sihir lebih sering lagi?" Miyuki mendekat untuk memegang _Grief Seed,_ namun Akane langsung menghindar.

"Hati-hati! _Grief Seed_ ini berasal dari penyihir. Kalau aku memakainya untuk membersihkan _Soul Gem_-ku terlalu sering, nanti penyihir di dalamnya akan bangkit lagi. Dan kalau ini sampai pecah ... aku tidak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya."

Miyuki hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan. Menjadi gadis ajaib bukan hanya sekadar menjaga harapan umat manusia, namun juga bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kesempatan untuk menggunakan sihir lagi dan lagi. Gadis ajaib tidak lagi ajaib tanpa sihir, bukan? Pantas saja mereka jadi ingin mencari tempat kekuasaannya sendiri, ataupun ... adakah di antara mereka yang seenaknya mencuri _Grief Seed_ antara sesama gadis ajaib?

Dunia para gadis ajaib dan penyihir tidaklah semenyenangkan yang ia pikirkan, namun tanpa mereka, manusia tidak akan memiliki harapan lagi. Itulah makna menjadi gadis ajaib.

"Ah, sudah larut malam, Miyuki-chan," Akane melirik terminal informasinya dengan cepat. "Sudah nyaris dua jam kita ada di luar gedung hotel. Ayo, pulang. Kita bisa tidur sebentar untuk mengembalikan kesegaran tubuh, agar siap berlomba besok."

"Baiklah," Miyuki melambaikan tangan dan merapatkan jaket raksasa untuk persiapan menerobos angin malam. "Sampai jumpa besok, Akane," sahutnya sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga.

"Sampai jumpa!"

* * *

**A/N:** Halo lagi dengan Chocochino di Chapter 2!

Iya, kali ini judulnya Salve, Terrae Magicae karena ingin memperkenalkan dunia gadis ajaib. Bagaimana? OC-nya oke, enggak? _Witch barrier_-nya gimana juga? Aku jarang banget nulis _action_, makanya aku takut witch fight kali ini agak aneh, tapi ya sudahlah-_-" kalau kalian punya saran, jangan ragu untuk memberi komentar, ya!

Chapter selanjutnya ... yah, mungkin akan mengingatkan kalian dengan Tomoe Mami. Siap-siap, ya!


	3. Credens Justitiam

"Pemenang dari pertandingan _Mirage Bat_ Divisi Resmi kali ini adalah ..." sang juri memberi jeda untuk menambah efek ketegangan, walaupun sebenarnya sia-sia karena sorakan kemenangan dari mulut murid-murid asal sekolah sang pemenang membahana dan nyaris mengalahkan intensitas pengeras suara di stadion.

"Shiba Miyuki dari SMA Sihir Pertama!"

Detik itu juga, teriakan kebanggaan meledak dari tempat duduk para siswa SMA Sihir Pertama yang datang untuk menonton pertandingan berlangsung. Tidak hanya itu, namun para penggemar gadis Shiba tersebut juga ikut memeriahkan kemenangan idolanya atas pertandingan yang hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak dari awal perlombaan. Siapa yang dapat mengalahkan kemampuan sihir yang dimiliki gadis itu? Ia memiliki potensi yang melebihi kakak-kakak kelasnya yang kini sudah menuntut ilmu di Universitas Sihir, sekalipun mereka adalah anak-anak pentolan dari 10 Klan Master. Apalagi bagi para peserta _Mirage Bat_ lain untuk menyaingi Miyuki, walaupun mereka berlatih sekuat tenaga untuk menguasai CAD tipe terbang, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Namun seperti biasa, gadis yang terbalut oleh kostum peri merah muda keunguan tersebut mengabaikan semua sahutan selamat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Matanya fokus untuk mencari sosok kakaknya yang ada di deretan staf teknisi CAD, mencari tahu apakah sorot kebanggaan terpancar di wajahnya, baru remaja tujuh belas tahun tersebut bisa tersenyum senang.

"Pencapaian yang sangat bagus, Miyuki," begitu kata Tatsuya yang ditangkap Miyuki dengan membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Onii-sama," balasnya dengan hati yang meluap-luap, walaupun suaranya takkan bisa mencapai deretan kursi penonton.

_/ Selamat juga untukmu, Miyuki-chan! Kau sudah bekerja keras! /_

Demi mendengar suara tersebut dalam benaknya, Miyuki langsung mencari dari mana asalnya. Suara ini ... apakah ini berarti ...

_/ Iya, ini aku, Ichigasai Akane. Sama seperti Kyubey, aku juga bisa mengajak orang lain bertelepati denganku. Selamat, ya! /_

Miyuki hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Dasar gadis Hokkaido tidak tahu waktu, bisanya mengganggu dirinya yang baru saja tenggelam dalam kedalaman sorot mata Tatsuya yang penuh kebahagiaan. Dengan memanggilnya seperti ini melalui telepati, gadis itu jadi tersentak dan buru-buru mencari tempat duduk Akane di antara kerumunan penonton. Setelah sosok _strawberry blonde_ tersebut terlihat di pandangan pun, reaksinya hanya meringis dan tertawa sambil mengacungkan tanda perdamaian.

_/ __Ugh, kau mengganggu waktu berkualitasku dan Onii-sama.__ /_

_/ Makanya aku minta maaf! Sekali lagi, selamat ya! /_

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Miyuki tidak bisa marah. Lagi pula, malam ini mereka akan berburu penyihir lagi, kan? Entah mengapa Kompetisi Sembilan Sekolah kali ini cukup membangun stres bagi para partisipan, sehingga emosi negatif banyak berkumpul di tempat ini. Makanya, setiap dua hari sekali, Akane akan mengajak Miyuki untuk melakukan patroli dan membasmi pembawa keputusasaan tersebut.

Miyuki jadi teringat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, saat dirinya dan Akane menemukan sebuah familier di atap hotel. Familier adalah bagian yang terpisah dari seorang penyihir yang bisa menjadi sosok independen. Jika dibiarkan, familier dapat berkembang menjadi penyihir itu sendiri, sehingga harus dibasmi secepatnya walaupun tidak ada _Grief Seed_ yang dihasilkan.

"_Tidak apa-apa," ujar Akane saat itu sambil menempelkan sebuah _Grief Seed_ dari saku celananya ke _Soul Gem_, __"toh aku masih punya _Grief Seed_ dari penyihir boneka beruang yang kita kalahkan saat itu.__" Setelah itu, Akane melemparkan _Grief Seed_ bekas pakai itu ke corak telur di punggung Kyubey yang kebetulan menemani mereka hari itu._

_Saat melihat bentuk telur tersebut terbuka dan _Grief Seed_ ditelan olehnya, mata Miyuki terbelalak. __"Jadi Kyubey memakan _Grief Seed_, begitu?__"_

"_Aku hanya tempat pembuangan yang cocok bagi _Grief Seed_,__" makhluk mirip kucing itu menjawab sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan senang._

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat di arena pertandingan, Miyuki memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat peristirahatan partisipan kompetisi dan menemui kakak laki-laki serta teman-temannya. Toh ia masih punya tengah malam untuk berbicara dengan Akane selama perburuan penyihir berlangsung.

* * *

**sing me a sugar-coated auld lang syne #3: Credens Justitiam**

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei owned by Satou Tsutomu  
Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Magica Quartet  
An alternate reality by Chocochino  
The author does not take any financial profit from this story

* * *

.

"Miyuki, bagaimana dengan hasil perenunganmu?"

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki mengelilingi gedung hotel yang amat sangat luas tersebut tanpa membicarakan apa pun, Kyubey memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Kebetulan, hari itu sang mahkluk menyerupai kucing tersebut ikut dalam misi pencarian penyihir bersama Miyuki dan Akane. Saat ini, ia sedang bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam pelukan Miyuki, sementara Akane memegang _Soul Gem_ untuk mencari tahu keberadaan penyihir.

"Eh? Perenungan apa?" Miyuki, yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, jadi balik bertanya. Pertanyaan Kyubey membuatnya seakan-akan baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang sangat lelap. Hal tersebut membuat Akane terkikik.

"Ah, Miyuki-chan, masa kaulupa?" Akane terkikik lagi. "Tentu saja mengenai hal yang akan kauminta pada Kyubey, apa lagi? Itu kan syarat utama untuk menjadi gadis ajaib."

"Oh, soal itu!" Miyuki menepuk keningnya pelan. "Kupikir kau bertanya tentang apa yang aku pikirkan dari tadi. Kalau soal itu, aku belum punya."

"Benarkah?" Akane balas mengerutkan kening. "Padahal kalau aku jadi kau, dengan banyaknya waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang akan kuharapkan, aku mungkin akan pusing sendiri. Aku ingin kaya, ingin jadi idola terkenal, ingin jadi murid paling berprestasi di sekolah ..." gadis ajaib tersebut membuka tangannya untuk mulai menghitung, membuat Miyuki balas tertawa kecil.

"Harapanmu itu banyak sekali, Akane," komentar gadis itu. "Memangnya apa yang jadi permintaanmu pada Kyubey saat itu?"

"Ah, saat itu aku tidak punya waktu banyak," pemilik rambut _strawberry blonde_ tersebut menunduk, matanya memancarkan penyesalan. "Yang ada di pikiranku, langsung aku ucapkan. 'Selamatkan aku dari longsor salju ini!' begitu kataku saat itu. Tapi aku lupa meminta Kyubey menyelamatkan orang tuaku juga. Jadinya sekarang aku tinggal sendirian."

Miyuki hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Tinggal sendirian di zaman ini tidaklah sulit, karena ada robot pembantu rumah tangga dan sistem _online shopping_ yang bisa dipercaya. Namun untuk kehilangan orang tua di usia yang sangat muda ... Akane pasti sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, sementara ia dan Onii-sama malah tidak suka pada mereka.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Miyuki mulai berpikir kembali mengenai harapannya. Mungkin ia bisa meminta pada Kyubey untuk memiliki orang tua yang menyayangi dirinya dan Onii-sama dengan tulus dan penuh kasih. Atau minimal bisa menghargai Onii-sama sebagai praktisi sihir hebat, sama seperti bagaimana semua teman-temannya mulai memandangnya demikian.

Ah, mungkin dia juga bisa meminta kepada Kyubey agar semua orang menghargai Onii-sama dengan sepatutnya. Tapi dengan cara apa?

Secara mendadak, pundak Miyuki ditepuk pelan oleh teman di sampingnya tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, ambil saja waktumu," Akane tersenyum. "Harapan itu memang harus dipikirkan dengan baik. Kalau kau sudah menjadi gadis ajaib, telepon saja aku. Kita bisa bertemu lagi saat Kompetisi Tesis di Yokohama musim gugur ini, kan? Atau nanti kita bisa bertemu di Universitas Sihir."

Mendengar hal tersebut, senyum Miyuki merekah sedikit. "Kau berniat untuk melanjutkan studimu ke universitas?"

"Tentu saja! Aku juga ingin menjadi praktisi sihir yang hebat! Nanti kita bisa masuk universitas bersama-sama, lalu aku pindah rumah ke dekatmu, dan kita bisa melawan penyihir bersama-sama!" Akane mengangkat kepalan tangan kirinya ke atas. "Duet Ichigasai Akane dan Shiba Miyuki tidak akan terkalahkan!"

Miyuki mulai membayangkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Akane. Keduanya adalah mahasiswa Universitas Sihir biasa, namun sebenarnya mereka memiliki kehidupan rahasia sebagai seorang gadis ajaib. Mereka bertarung setiap malam melawan para penyihir jahat yang berusaha menyebarkan keputusasaan di dunia, sehingga umat manusia selalu memiliki harapan di dalam hati mereka.

Ah, memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini membuat sisi kekanak-kanakan dalam diri Miyuki bangkit. Apa ini yang dirasakan oleh semua anak perempuan saat menonton serial kartun gadis ajaib? Atau, apa ini yang dirasakan semua gadis ajaib yang ada di dunia saat ini? Perasaan bangga dan senang karena bisa menyelamatkan orang lain seperti ini ... sungguh indah.

Kini ia mengerti, mengapa pahlawan ada.

"Dan mengenai nama duet kita ..." Akane bergumam walau lawan bicaranya masih agak sibuk dengan benaknya sendiri, "... hei, Miyuki, bagaimana kalau kita menamainya dengan sebutan 'Akayuki'? Bagus tidak?"

"Akayuki—salju merah?"

Sekarang Miyuki jadi memikirkan arena pertempuran di musim dingin yang dipenuhi oleh tumpahan darah prajurit yang kalah, dan itu lumayan mengganggu. Salahkan Akane.

* * *

.

Malam ini, Tatsuya memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan Penglihatan Elementalnya hingga jarak maksimal, walaupun itu berarti kemampuan Restorasi Otomatisnya tidak akan bekerja.

Berdasarkan pengamatannya sejak Kompetisi Sembilan Sekolah dimulai, Data Informasi Miyuki sering sekali menghilang setiap tiga atau empat hari sekali pada waktu dini hari. Data Informasi tersebut baru bisa terdeteksi kembali setelah tiga puluh menit hingga satu jam kemudian. Dan tempat terakhir Data Informasi tersebut terlacak biasanya aneh-aneh, misalnya lapangan parkir hotel atau lantai teratas hotel.

Kali ini, Tatsuya tidak akan tinggal diam.

Ia tidak akan kecolongan lagi, karena kali ini sang teknisi terhandal SMA Sihir Pertama itulah yang akan menuju tempat di mana Data Informasi Miyuki terakhir terdeteksi oleh Penglihatan Elementalnya. Ia pasti bisa melindungi Miyuki, apa pun yang terjadi, karena itulah alasan mengapa ia hidup.

Tatsuya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Miyuki terlepas begitu saja.

Namun ketika saat yang dinantinya tiba, pemuda itu mengerutkan kening saking bingungnya.

"Di tempat seperti ini ..."

* * *

.

"Jadi, sebagai peringatan perburuan kita yang terakhir," Akane mengeluarkan nada kekesalan sembari berkacak pinggang di tengah-tengah lebatnya pepohonan yang tumbuh di taman belakang hotel, "penyihir yang satu ini sengaja menyulitkan kita dengan membangun labirin di hutan belantara seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau kita tersesat, dasar gila?!"

Miyuki tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawabnya, namun dia sendiri juga agak kesal karena harus berjalan merambah pepohonan dan semak-semak, membuat celananya menjadi kotor. Untung ia bisa menghilangkannya dengan mudah memakai sihir setelah semua masalah ini selesai. Kalau Akane dapat mengalahkan penyihir satu ini dengan sukses, ia membuat janji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mengajak temannya tersebut keluar dari area hutan belantara—eh, maksudnya taman belakang hotel—ini menggunakan CAD tipe terbang yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana. Selamat tinggal, penjelajahan dan semak-semak pembuat kaki gatal.

"Yah, namanya juga penyihir," Kyubey berkomentar tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. "Mereka bisa ditemukan di mana saja."

"Ayo, kita selesaikan ini secepatnya, Akane," Miyuki menghela napas panjang dan berusaha tersenyum untuk menyemangati Akane. "Nanti kita keluar dari sini pakai CAD tipe terbang milikku saja, biar tidak tersesat."

"Benarkah?" Sekilas, ada secercah kilat harapan yang memancar dari sorot netra kehijauan Akane, membuat Miyuki terdorong untuk tertawa melihatnya. Kesannya gadis Ichigasai tersebut tidak pernah memegang CAD tipe terbang seumur hidupnya, atau dia memang tidak memilikinya, atau dia memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk membawanya ke mana-mana. "Ah, Miyuki-chan memang dewi penyelamat! Beruntung sekali diriku yang tidak apa-apanya ini menjadi temanmu ..."

Mendengar hal tersebut, gadis berambut kebiruan tersebut jadi _sweatdrop._

Labirin dari penyihir yang mereka lawan rupanya menyerupai taman lebat di depan dan hutan hujan di dalamnya. Ada begitu banyak makhluk yang Miyuki ketahui hanya dari terminal informasi belaka. Misalnya pepohonan lebat, tanaman merambat, berbagai jenis epifit, dan satwa yang aneh-aneh. Makhluk seperti itu hanya ada di sekitar garis ekuator, sementara rata-rata negara yang di sana seperti Brazil dan Indonesia sudah mengisolasi dirinya dari perkembangan dunia.

Bagaimana caranya seorang penyihir dari negara-negara seperti itu masuk ke Jepang? Miyuki tidak mau tahu.

Yang jelas, sementara pandangan mata menikmati kelas biologi dadakan, mereka masih harus mengawasi diri dari serangan penjaga labirin yang mengganggu. Kadang-kadang jalan mereka terbutakan oleh sinar matahari yang membutakan. Kadang pula ada monyet-monyet serta liana yang berusaha menjerat tungkai agar terluka.

Apa mereka lupa kalau para gadis ajaib lebih kebal dengan rasa sakit daripada manusia biasa?

"Akane, awas!" Lagi-lagi, seekor burung tropis menembakkan biji-bijian beracun ke arah mereka, sementara sinar terang nyaris membutakan mata Miyuki. Sepertinya sang penyihir sudah tahu kalau ia berusaha mengingatkan rekannya tersebut.

"Oke, terima kasih, Miyuki-chan!" Akane mengangkat jempol dari seberang walau tidak terlihat.

Sementara itu, Kyubey yang masih bisa melihat dengan jelas di balik sinar yang membutakan tersebut menjadi mata pengganti bagi Miyuki. "Semua aman, kau bisa menyeberang sekarang!"

* * *

.

Mereka melaju dan terus melaju hingga mencapai titik terdalam labirin, tempat sang penyihir berdiam di atas tahta hutan tropisnya. Dengan sosok yang menyerupai burung rangkong, musuh mereka tersebut berkoak-koak sambil sibuk memakan buah-buahan yang tumbuh di pohon tempatnya bertengger. Burung rangkong tersebut perlahan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Miyuki dan Akane, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan agar matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Sedetik kemudian, ia telah melontarkan biji dari buah yang baru saja ia lahap ke arah Akane. "Miyuki-chan, awas!"

Mereka melompat ke belakang dengan tolakan yang dihasilkan oleh sihir Akane. Benar saja, biji itu sebenarnya merupakan sebuah bom yang dapat melumpuhkan mereka. Kalau saja Akane tidak bertindak cepat, mungkin Miyuki sudah terluka parah sekarang.

"Tenang saja, Miyuki-chan, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya," Akane menepuk punggung Miyuki perlahan. "Kau di sini saja dengan Kyubey. Aku akan mengatasinya secepat mungkin, lalu kita terbang dengan CAD-mu. Oke?"

Miyuki mengacungkan ibu jari sebagai tanda setuju, sementara Akane melepaskan sarung tangan kirinya untuk melindungi kedua temannya tersebut seperti biasa. "Akane pasti bisa mengalahkannya, kan, Kyubey?" tanyanya sambil memeluk makhluk setengah kucing tersebut dalam pelukannya erat-erat.

Kyubey, sebagai sosok bermuka selalu tersenyum, tidak membalas apa-apa.

Mereka menyaksikan dari balik perlindungan sarung tangan ajaib bagaimana seorang gadis ajaib dengan simbol buah stroberi berusaha melawan sesosok penyihir yang berkaitan erat dengan hutan hujan tropis. Akane berusaha menghindari lontaran biji bom dari paruh sang burung rangkong sambil melemparinya balik dengan belati-belati tajam. Semuanya ditembak dengan presisi untuk melumpuhkan musuhnya.

Akhirnya, kesempatan emas itu pun tiba. Putri Ichigasai tersebut berada sangat dekat dengan jantung sang penyihir ketika ia mulai meneriakkan jurus pamungkasnya. Dengan tangan kanannya, sebuah belati menemukan sasarannya dan berubah menjadi bilah pedang yang sangat besar.

"_Ultima Coltelatta!"_

Dengan satu koak panjang, akhirnya unggas langka tersebut hancur bagaikan kepingan mosaik kaca. Ichigasai Akane berjalan kembali ke arah Miyuki dan Kyubey di antara kilau pecahan sang penyihir bagaikan seorang gadis stroberi yang baru saja turun dari surga.

Detik itu, Miyuki merasa bahwa kecantikan fisiknya tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan keindahan yang terpancar dari kemenangan Akane.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" gadis itu mulai mendekat untuk mengambil kembali sarung tangannya. "Aku pasti akan—"

"Akane, di belakangmu!"

Namun semuanya belum berakhir, seperti teriakan peringatan Kyubey.

Rupanya, sang penyihir belum selesai beraksi. Adalah sesuatu yang normal jika labirin penyihir tidak memudar ketika pemiliknya dikalahkan oleh gadis ajaib, biasanya dibutuhkan waktu beberapa menit sampai semua urusan selesai. Namun untuk sebuah penyihir bangkit kembali setelah dihancurkan? Miyuki tidak mau mempercayainya, hanya saja kenyataan berkata lain.

Karena saat ini, penyihir tersebut telah memperoleh sosok yang baru sebagai seekor katak panah beracun jingga dengan totol-totol biru cerah. Lidahnya yang mematikan tersebut terlontar dari mulutnya dan membelit tubuh Akane, membawa sang gadis untuk menghadapnya.

Dan sepanjang hal tersebut berlangsung, ekspresi wajah sang gadis bernetra kehijauan tersebut tidak berubah. Raut tenang yang terlukis di sana terkesan seperti sedang mengizinkan Dewa Kematian untuk memeluk jiwanya menuju surga.

Atau mungkin saja ia hanya tidak sempat mengubah ekspresi itu, karena semua urutan kejadian yang berlangsung setelahnya berlangsung hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

Dengan kasar, penyihir tersebut menggenggam badan Akane yang terpaku begitu saja di kepalan tangan kanannya yang menjijikkan, lalu mulutnya memakan hiasan stroberi di kepalanya—_Soul Gem_-nya, demi Tuhan—begitu saja.

Seketika itu juga, semua kostum yang membalut Akane memudar kembali menjadi baju yang tadi dipakainya sebelum bertransformasi. Begitu pula dengan sarung tangan yang melindungi Miyuki serta Kyubey selama pertarungan berlangsung.

Setelah itu, dengan satu tatapan puas, ia menelan sang gadis ajaib dan mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan layaknya menemukan hidangan yang sangat lezat.

Miyuki terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan reaksi apa pun. Suara apa pun yang berusaha menghampiri daun telinganya berubah menjadi latar belakang yang tidak penting. Yang ada sekarang hanya keheningan dan fakta yang tidak bisa ditelannya bulat-bulat.

"Miyuki?" Kyubey berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Miyuki, namun sepertinya gadis itu masih berusaha untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sang Ratu Es membeku dalam benaknya sendiri.

"Miyuki, ayo! Ucapkan permintaanmu!"

Ichigasai Akane.

"Kalau tidak, penyihir itu akan memakanmu!"

Seorang gadis ajaib yang telah berjuang sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo, cepat!"

Lidah sang penyihir berbentuk katak panah beracun itu kembali menjalar ke arahnya. Seakan-akan tali tebal menjijikkan tersebut adalah sebuah karpet merah yang akan membawanya pada ketenangan. Hingga di titik ini pun, tubuh Miyuki tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan belitannya tidak memberikan rangsang apa pun bagi sistem sarafnya.

_(apa ini rasanya mati? Tenang sekali.)_

Kemudian, sebuah teriakan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memakannya!"

* * *

.

Sebuah anak panah tertembak menuju lidah sang katak beracun dan langsung memutuskannya di tempat. Seketika itu juga, tubuh Miyuki terlepas dari belitannya dan terjatuh bebas di udara. Sosok misterius itu segera melakukan sihir dan membenarkan posisi Miyuki selama melayang agar mencapai tanah dengan posisi berdiri.

Masih berada dalam kondisi pikiran di awang-awang, remaja kelas akhir SMA Sihir Pertama tersebut tidak sempat untuk memikirkan mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ia hanya bisa mengamati cara kerja sang gadis ajaib yang datang untuk menolongnya dan bertanya-tanya siapa dia. Siapa pun itu, hanya ada dua kemungkinan—antara _Soul Gem_-nya bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk mendeteksi kehadiran penyihir, atau memang dia adalah seorang praktisi sihir yang ikut serta dalam penyelenggaraan Kompetisi Sembilan Sekolah.

Apa di dunia ini ada banyak praktisi sihir yang juga merangkap sebagai gadis ajaib? Jadi memiliki dua jenis sihir yang bertolak belakang seperti ini ... bukan hal yang aneh bagi para gadis ajaib?

Ada terlalu banyak misteri yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai dunia ini, sungguh.

Jadi Miyuki memutuskan untuk kembali mengamati gadis ajaib yang membantunya. Ia mengenakan gaun berlengan tali berwarna jingga pastel kekuningan, dengan rok yang mengembang lebar setiap kali ia berputar dan payet-payet bunga jingga mungil di mana-mana. Jika terkena cahaya dengan sudut yang tepat, gadis itu terlihat berkilauan. Sebuah tabung tersampir di pundak kanannya, berisi beberapa anak panah. Busurnya berwarna hijau daun dan berhiaskan bunga matahari. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam tersebut menjuntai hingga pinggang dan tebal berombak. Di ikat pinggangnya ada sebuah batu oval berwarna jingga berkilauan, tempat _Soul Gem_-nya berada.

Dengan melihat pakaiannya saat bertransformasi menjadi gadis ajaib, Miyuki yakin gadis itu pasti seorang yang sangat ceria. Lagipula, bukankah cara berpakaian mencerminkan kepribadian pemakainya?

Sungguh, ia jadi penasaran siapa penyelamat misteriusnya ini.

Anak panah yang ada di tabung gadis ajaib itu tidak akan habis, namun tetap saja ia hanya menggunakannya jika ada sang penyihir dan kawan-kawan mengarahkan serangan padanya. Gadis ini bukan tipe penyerang, kalau begitu. Sasarannya tidak pernah meleset dan selalu efektif membunuh lebih dari selusin musuh, karena ujung anak panahnya akan terbakar jika ditembakkan.

Sementara itu, sang penyihir tidak mau kalah. Setelah lidah kataknya terpotong dan tidak bisa digunakan, ia mengubah bentuknya menjadi kelelawar vampir. Kedua taringnya yang tajam terlihat mengancam, ditambah lagi penyihir satu ini sekarang bisa terbang. Miyuki jadi heran, seberapa banyak ia bisa melakukan transformasi?

Sang gadis ajaib tidak kehilangan akal. Sembari sibuk menghindari kejaran sang penyihir, ia melakukan lompatan jauh sampai akhirnya tiba di hadapan jantung musuhnya. Tariannya bagaikan kompetisi _Mirage Bat_ dengan bumbu berupa musuh yang mengejar. Dengan sigap, tangannya melepaskan anak panah menuju sasaran.

"_El Finale!"_

Mungkin karena anak panah itu ditujukan kepada musuh utama, api yang membakar mata anak panah tersebut tidak lagi berwarna merah kekuningan, namun biru yang besar dan panas. Sangat efektif untuk mematikan penyihir.

Kelelawar vampir itu melolong untuk terakhir kalinya, memamerkan taring-taring tajam yang sayangnya tidak membuat mereka ketakutan sama sekali. Dalam sekejap, anak panah berapi tersebut sudah menembus dada sang mamalia terbang dan merobek-robek wujudnya menjadi potongan kain hitam.

Namun ternyata, di balik teriakan pedih tersebut, masih ada satu wujud lagi yang bangkit. Hal ini mengundang decak kesal sang gadis jingga. "Astaga, tolong katakan padaku ini yang terakhir," gerutunya sambil melompat ke belakang untuk menghindar. "Kau ini kuat sekali, dasar penyihir menyebalkan!"

Transformasinya yang paling muktahir adalah seekor ular kobra raja berukuran masif. Ia mengembangkan sisik-sisik di lehernya dan mendesis keras, memainkan lidahnya untuk menggoda para korban. Kedua taring beracunnya memantulkan cahaya dengan sangat manis. Matanya sigap mencari mangsa untuk diterkam.

Reaksi sang gadis ajaib tidak ada bedanya dengan yang biasa. Ia hanya tersenyum penuh canda dan melompat tinggi-tinggi ke udara. "Ayo, manisku, buka mulutmu lebar-lebar ..."

Melihat targetnya yang berwarna oranye cerah dan menarik perhatian, sang kobra raksasa langsung membuka mulut dan berusaha menelan sang gadis bulat-bulat. Kontan, Miyuki berteriak, "Awas!"

Dalam waktu yang seakan-akan membeku tersebut, ia tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Miyuki. "Tenang saja, penyihir ini pasti kalah," ujarnya dari kejauhan.

Remaja yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa itu terdiam dan memanjatkan doa, agar kali ini, yang didengarnya barusan bukanlah kebohongan belaka. Matanya terpaku pada bagaimana penyelamatnya membiarkan sang kobra menelannya bulat-bulat layaknya memakan kudapan mungil yang tidak mengenyangkan perut sama sekali.

Apa itu bagian dari taktik? Atau memang aksi penyerahan diri?

Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah ledakan biru besar menghentak seisi labirin. Sang ular kobra musnah oleh energi yang terlepas dari ledakan, sementara sang gadis ajaib hanya turun kembali ke tanah dengan pelan dan santai. Seakan ia sedang melakukan terjun payung dengan parasut tak kasat mata.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan?" gadis itu angkat bicara, sementara labirin sang penyihir berombak dan memudar dari pandangan. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Miyuki yang masih terpesona dengan semua yang disaksikannya hari ini, setelah memungut _Grief Seed_ yang tertinggal di tengah jalan. Kyubey pun meminta turun dari gendongan Miyuki ke tanah.

Hembusan angin malam menyapu helaian tebal rambut sang gadis ajaib, membuka identitas rahasia dari sang penyelamat yang menepati janjinya. Gadis itu ... tak salah lagi, Miyuki telah mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Penyihir itu pasti kalah, Miyuki-san."

Netra kebiruan itu terbelalak tak percaya.

"Saegusa-senpai?"

* * *

.

Segera setelah identitasnya terungkap, Saegusa Mayumi mengubah penampilannya kembali menjadi gadis 20 tahun biasa. Ia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang polos dan rok hitam selutut model A. Seperti biasa, rambutnya diikat dengan pita hitam-putih. Untuk ukuran anak perempuan tertua dari Saegusa Kouichi yang ternama, pakaian seperti ini cenderung terlalu sederhana. Mungkin niatnya malam ini memang sekadar patroli mencari keberadaan penyihir tanpa ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melewatinya.

_Soul Gem_ di tangan Mayumi terlihat cukup kotor, sehingga ia langsung menempelkan _Grief Seed _ke atasnya. "Maaf ya, Miyuki-san, telah membuatmu kaget," ucapnya seraya memasukkan _Grief Seed_ ke dalam saku rok dan mengubah _Soul Gem_-nya kembali menjadi cincin. "Dan ya, aku ini seorang gadis ajaib. Sama seperti anak yang mati dalam pertempuran tadi. Kebetulan saat mengunjungi Izumi-chan dan Kasumi-chan di hotel, _Soul Gem_-ku menangkap sinyal keberadaan penyihir di sekitar sini ..."

Mati.

Ichigasai Akane sudah mati.

Dan ia tidak akan hidup lagi.

"_Kita bisa bertemu di Kompetisi Tesis di Yokohama musim gugur ini, kan?"_

Miyuki tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pencinta stroberi itu adalah seorang pembohong; sosok tukang ingkar janji yang hanya membuatnya sakit hati.

"_Kita bisa masuk universitas bersama-sama ...!"_

Bohong. Sekarang tidak ada lagi orang Hokkaido yang dikenalnya saat masuk universitas tahun depan. Semua impian itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping, sama seperti saat katak panah beracun mengonsumsi hiasan stroberi di atas helaian _strawberry blonde._

"Jadi ... Ichigasai Akane sudah tidak ada lagi?"

Mayumi menggeleng pelan. "Itu sudah risiko yang harus kami tanggung."

"Kalau dia memang mati," Miyuki melangkah dan mencengkeram ujung kaus kakak kelasnya, "di mana jasadnya? Jawab aku!"

Tidak, matanya tidak berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menangis. Hanya saja, semua yang memperhatikannya pasti bisa melihat sorot kesedihan yang terpancar dari indra penglihatannya tersebut.

"Saegusa-senpai, jawab aku! Di mana jasad Akane? Pasti ada, kan?"

Mayumi hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia tahu, adik kelasnya itu pasti sedang syok. Pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis ajaib tewas, dirinya juga terguncang. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Ini adalah harga yang harus ia bayar untuk mengubah sebuah kemustahilan menjadi kenyataan.

"Miyuki-san, gadis ajaib tidak memiliki jasad."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Miyuki menghentikan guncangannya. "Maksudmu apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sendu. "Gadis ajaib tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak, Miyuki-san. Seberapa keras pun kami berjuang melawan penyihir, manusia biasa hanya akan memperlakukan kami seperti orang-orang yang sekadar melintas jalan. Dan ketika kami mati ... kami tidak meninggalkan jejak apa pun di bumi. Termasuk mayat. Kecuali jika ada keajaiban untuknya."

Siswa SMA Sihir Pertama itu menutup mulutnya dalam ketidakpercayaan. "Tidak mungkin ..."

"Hanya mereka yang berjiwa pahlawan yang dapat bertahan menjadi gadis ajaib," Mayumi bergerak untuk menenangkan tubuh adik kelasnya yang bergetar hebat tersebut. Miyuki bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis, namun ia tetap masih bisa bergetar dan menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. "Miyuki-san, simpan pengalaman malam ini dalam hatimu baik-baik."

Pelukan Mayumi sangat berbeda dengan pelukan dari kakaknya, namun untuk sementara ini sudah cukup. Lagi pula, bukannya ini rahasia yang harus dijaganya dari Onii-sama? Rasanya buruk untuk menyimpan rahasia, namun inilah risiko yang harus ditanggungnya.

"Menjadi gadis ajaib itu ..." sang pemenang _Mirage Bat_ berbisik lirih, "... sepertinya bukan pekerjaan yang pantas untukku ..."

Mayumi hanya tersenyum sendu, lalu mengaktifkan CAD tipe terbang dan meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

* * *

.

Shiba Tatsuya menanti dalam kegelapan taman belakang hotel selama beberapa menit sebelum Miyuki menampakkan Data Informasinya kembali. Lebih tepatnya, 45 menit penuh penderitaan dan kecemasan.

Mungkin karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan kondisi ketika ia tidak bisa memastikan posisi Miyuki dan keselamatannya, Tatsuya jadi berpikir ke arah yang ... sedikit tidak-tidak. Apa ada jenis sihir yang dapat menyembunyikan Ide seseorang? Apa ada kerusakan dengan Penglihatan Elementalnya? Apa ini sebenarnya hanya mimpi buruk biasa dan Ide Miyuki tidak pernah menghilang dari pandangannya? Bisa jadi.

Tatsuya membutuhkan usaha yang sangat keras untuk menenangkan diri dan tidak memikirkan semua itu—bahkan sejujurnya, untuk tidak melakukan apa pun yang bisa membongkar aksi pengintaiannya saja sudah sangat sulit.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia melihat sosok sang adik sedang berdiri mematung di antara pepohonan. Berdasarkan pemeriksaan melalui Penglihatannya, gadis itu memang muncul _begitu saja_ di sana, sesuai dengan apa yang disaksikan oleh mata jasmaninya.

Puf. Hadir seketika bagai sihir yang tidak bisa diraihnya.

Demi apa pun, sebenarnya Tatsuya sedang berhadapan dengan kekuatan macam apa? Andai ia bisa menarik Mizuki dan Mikihiko ke sini, mungkin ia bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dalam alam roh. Ah, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Miyuki aman-aman saja.

_/ __"Saegusa-senpai? /_

Apa? Ada Saegusa Mayumi di sana?

Tatsuya langsung melirik ke segala arah, namun tidak ada apa-apa di sekitar Miyuki.

Setelah beberapa detik, barulah ia memperhatikan keberadaan seorang gadis 20 tahun bertubuh mungil yang memakai kaus lengan panjang dan rok hitam selutut di hadapan adik perempuannya tersebut. Sekarang bukan hanya Ide Miyuki yang muncul mendadak, Ide Mayumi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lebih parah lagi, ia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk menyadari kehadirannya, seakan-akan Mayumi sedang memakai sihir untuk mengalihkan pandangan orang-orang dari dirinya—mirip dengan sihir yang ditunjukkan oleh Kudou Retsu saat ia menunjukkan dirinya di pembukaan Kompetisi Sembilan Sekolah dua tahun lalu.

Fakta itu membuat kepercayaan diri Tatsuya (amat sangat) sedikit terganggu.

Dan benda apa yang dipegang oleh Mayumi sekarang? Sebuah permata berbentuk telur jingga yang bersinar sangat cerah, namun agak sedikit ternodai. Ketika gadis Saegusa itu menempelkan sebuah permata lingkaran hitam ke atasnya, semua noda itu menghilang. Mungkin permata itu yang menjadi sumber kekuatan misterius tersebut.

_/ __"Maaf ya, Miyuki-san, telah membuatmu kaget. Dan ya, aku ini seorang gadis ajaib. Sama seperti anak yang mati dalam pertempuran tadi." /_

Gadis ajaib? Semacam ... praktisi sihir juga, kah? Apa mungkin ini adalah jenis Sihir Kuno yang tidak pernah diketahui sebelumnya? Tapi ini menyangkut keluarga Saegusa, sehingga seharusnya Ayako dan Fumiya sudah menyelidiki keberadaan sihir yang aneh ini. Mungkin bahkan tidak ada orang lain dalam Klan Saegusa yang mengetahuinya, selain Mayumi sendiri. Dan Miyuki, karena adiknya itu sepertinya mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tatsuya mulai mendengarkan sisa pembicaraan mereka. Kelihatannya ada seseorang yang mati, namanya Ichigasai Akane. Dia teman baru Miyuki yang tidak dikenalnya—kalau begitu ia harus menyelidikinya lebih lanjut. Lalu mereka membahas mengenai gadis ajaib yang tidak meninggalkan mayat dan pekerjaan sebagai gadis ajaib yang sangat berat. Ada juga sebutan "penyihir" yang menjadi musuh mereka.

Sepertinya sihir yang digunakan oleh para "gadis ajaib" ini memang berbeda dengan yang ia tahu.

_/ __"Menjadi gadis ajaib itu ... sepertinya bukan pekerjaan yang pantas untukku ..." /_

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Apa-apaan ini? Miyuki juga sudah ditawari untuk menjadi gadis ajaib? Jadi dia juga menjadi sasaran tanpa ia ketahui? Selama ini, seberapa banyak rahasia yang Miyuki simpan rapat-rapat darinya?

Seberapa banyak hal yang sudah berubah di antara mereka berdua?

Mayumi mengajak Miyuki keluar dari taman belakang hotel menggunakan CAD tipe terbangnya, kembali ke kamar Miyuki untuk membiarkannya beristirahat dari trauma yang baru saja dialaminya akibat kematian Ichigasai Akane. Tatsuya tidak bisa menanyakan hal tersebut pada orangnya sendiri, karena ia cukup tahu diri untuk menghormati privasi Miyuki. Alhasil, pemuda itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dan bagaimana caranya untuk menjaga satu-satunya orang yang bisa memacu emosi terdalamnya.

Karena esok pagi, Miyuki akan kembali beraktivitas seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi, seakan-akan ia tidak memukuli bantal berulang-ulang untuk meredam kekesalannya, seakan-akan ia tidak berteriak penuh kekesalan kepada sosok yang disebut "Kyubey" di kamarnya dan mengusirnya pergi, seakan-akan ia tidak bolak-balik di atas ranjang karena tidak bisa tertidur lelap. Kekurangan tidur satu hari tidak akan membuat kantung mata muncul begitu saja di wajahnya yang cantik, namun Miyuki tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dari Tatsuya yang terus mengamatinya dari kejauhan dan ikut merasakan segala gejolak yang ada di hati gadis itu.

Setidaknya, selama Miyuki tidak berurusan dengan hal-hal mengenai "gadis ajaib" tersebut.

* * *

**A/N:** Halo semua, kembali dengan Chocochino di chapter 3!

Untuk kalian yang terlanjur jatuh hati dengan Akane, mohon maaf, namun kalian tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi ... #jahatbanget Tapi sungguhan. Mengingat ini ditulis oleh seorang Chocochino sang penikmat romansa tragedi di fandom karya Gen Urobuchi sang _healing-type-writer_, mana mungkin tidak ada kematian?

-yah, anggap saja penyihirnya yang mati. Begitu.

Omong-omong, di chapter selanjutnya, Miyuki akan tetap bertemu dengan Kyubey, kok! Dan Tatsuya tetap tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa :P Jadi, sampai jumpa!

**P.S:** maaf telat publish, saya ketiduran sampai Senin menjelang, hihihi ...


	4. Inevitabilis

Sejak malam itu, Miyuki tidak pernah melihat Kyubey lagi.

Baginya, kesusahan sehari cukuplah untuk sehari. Mungkin dirinya memang tidak ditakdirkan menjadi gadis ajaib, ya sudahlah. Itu berarti Kyubey hanya salah untuk mendatanginya. Tidak, dengan semua yang telah disaksikannya pada malam itu, Miyuki tidak akan mau menjadi gadis ajaib.

Lagi pula, menjalani hidup sebagai seorang praktisi sihir saja sudah cukup sulit. Harus belajar keras kalau ada ujian, berusaha agar menjadi yang terbaik (setidaknya selangkah di belakang Onii-sama), lalu mengurusi kakak laki-lakinya, dan yang terburuk ... memposisikan diri sebagai calon penerus tahta Klan Yotsuba.

Demi apa pun, setiap kali ia mencapai kediaman utama Yotsuba Maya, sekujur tubuhnya memberontak, ingin melarikan diri saja dari kenyataan dan berdiam dalam pelukan Tatsuya. Seandainya ia bisa.

Namun suatu hari, Hayama sang _butler_ pribadi dari Penyihir Malam mengunjungi kediaman Shiba bersaudara plus Sakurai Minami. Kedatangannya tersebut cukup abnormal, karena pukul sepuluh malam bukanlah waktu yang normal untuk bertamu, apalagi dengan kehadiran _video conference_ dan saluran komunikasi yang terenkripsi dengan sangat baik.

Sebagai Penjaga merangkap pelayan rumah, Minami langsung berlari ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh, sementara Miyuki hanya bisa mencengkeram rok terusan yang baru saja ia ganti untuk menemui Hayama. Tatsuya juga sudah mengganti kemejanya menjadi pakaian yang lebih resmi.

"Kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk membawa kabar penting bagi Nona Miyuki," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi terlalu panjang. Sebagai seorang Penjaga, tentunya kehadiran Shiba Tatsuya tidak terlalu penting di sini. "Kabar ini sangat mendesak, sehingga harus saya sampaikan secara langsung pada malam ini juga."

"Silakan, Hayama," Miyuki mengangguk sembari sedikit memperbaiki ekspresi tenangnya—tolong, jangan bawakan kabar yang terlalu buruk yang bisa mengganggu hari-hari sekolahnya, tolong. Miyuki butuh waktu lebih lama sebelum mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk universitas.

"Jadi begini. Maya-sama telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sore ini. Mitsugu-dono masih menyelidiki penyebab kematiannya."

_(—tidak mungkin!)_

Tidak, Miyuki tidak merasa syok karena mendadak bibinya meninggal begitu saja. Yotsuba Maya memang sudah lama menjadi incaran orang-orang karena posisinya yang tinggi dan pengaruhnya yang sangat besar. Selain itu, usianya masih sekitar 47 tahun dan tubuhnya masih sehat-sehat saja, sehingga ini pasti kasus pembunuhan. Namun bukan berarti orang-orang bisa membunuhnya begitu saja, karena Maya terlahir dengan sebuah sihir tingkat tinggi yang sangat mematikan, yakni "Malam".

Orang sinting mana yang berani melakukannya?

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalah terletak pada posisi Miyuki dalam keluarga Yotsuba sebagai salah satu kandidat utama penerus tampuk kepemimpinan dalam klan kegelapan tersebut. Menjadi ketua klan Yotsuba sama saja dengan hilangnya masa-masa SMA-nya yang indah, pertemanan dengan hampir seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya di sekolah, dan mungkin juga, mungkin—

—kedekatan yang dibangunnya dengan susah payah bersama Tatsuya.

Yotsuba Maya boleh mati kapan saja, tapi jangan sekarang.

"Kami turut berduka atas kabar tersebut, Hayama-san."

Sementara Miyuki terdiam dan merenung, sang kakak sudah merespons kabar yang dibawa oleh Hayama tersebut. Ah, saking terlalu banyak berpikir, Miyuki sampai lupa kalau mereka masih punya seorang tamu terhormat untuk diperhatikan. Untung Tatsuya selalu berada di sampingnya dan selalu bisa menjaga pikirannya tetap tenang dan teratur.

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat hati sang gadis tertusuk lagi. Mungkin ini saat-saat terakhir ia bisa duduk di samping Tatsuya seperti ini, berada satu rumah dengannya, dan menikmati waktu berduaan saja ...

Sudah, sudah. Kembali pada kenyataan. "Jadi, Hayama-san," Miyuki mengangkat suaranya kembali, "kapan prosesi pemakaman akan dilaksanakan, dan apa saja yang harus kami persiapkan?"

"Proses kremasi akan dimulai dua hari lagi, jadi dimohon kepada Miyuki-dono untuk bersiap-siap. Karena segera setelah kremasi selesai, akan diadakan pemilihan pemimpin Klan Yotsuba yang paling baru untuk mempertahankan status keluarga kita sebagai anggota dari Sepuluh Klan Master."

Itulah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Miyuki. "Semuanya berjalan ... begitu cepat, Hayama-san. Kerja kalian sangat rapi."

Yang dipuji hanya membungkukkan badan sedikit sambil mempertahankan senyuman palsu di wajahnya. "Ah, Miyuki-dono. Untuk urusan seperti ini, kita tidak bisa bergerak lambat, atau musuh akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghancurkan kita. Sesederhana itu."

Setelah beberapa pertanyaan untuk menutup pembicaraan, Hayama memutuskan untuk menyeruput seluruh teh yang tersisa dalam cangkir dan undur diri untuk memberitahukan yang lainnya. Miyuki, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, mengantarnya pergi, namun tidak berarti dirinya sudah pulih dari berita tersebut.

Gadis itu memeluk saudara laki-lakinya erat-erat di ruang tengah, ketika Minami lebih memilih untuk merapikan sisa-sisa kunjungan Hayama.

"Onii-sama," bisiknya lirih, "aku tidak siap untuk pergi."

Tatsuya hanya bisa mengelus kepala sang adik dengan lembut, "Aku juga."

* * *

**sing me a sugar-coated auld lang syne #4: Inevitabilis  
**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei owned by Satou Tsutomu  
Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Magica Quartet  
An alternate reality by Chocochino  
The author does not take any financial profit

* * *

.

Sepanjang mata memandang, yang terhampar saat ini adalah imaji pedesaan di gunung yang dingin dan terpencil. Memang terkadang ada beberapa bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di sana-sini, seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan bahwa di sana masih ada kehidupan normal, namun Minami, Tatsuya, dan Miyuki tahu bahwa semua itu hanyalah topeng palsu belaka.

Satu-satunya koloni sentien yang masih ada di sana adalah sebuah klan praktisi sihir yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh praktisi sihir di Jepang, yakni Klan Yotsuba. Kediaman mereka yang tergolong luas tersebut dibangun dengan arsitektur zaman feodal yang terkesan kuno namun kokoh berdiri. Tempat ini sengaja dipilih karena tidak tercatat dalam peta, sehingga menjadi lokasi yang sangat bagus untuk menyembunyikan segala aktivitas yang mereka lakukan dalam kegelapan.

Hari ini, klan tersebut semakin kelabu seiring dengan hujan rintik yang tidak juga berhenti, seakan-akan surya tidak boleh sedikit pun menunjukkan sinarnya di sana. Kebetulan sekali, kediaman Yotsuba sedang mengadakan sebuah upacara penting: prosesi kremasi pemimpin agung mereka, Yotsuba Maya.

Maka dari itu, seluruh cabang keluarga yang selama ini menyembunyikan identitas mereka dengan membaurkan diri di tengah publik memutuskan—atau menerima undangan yang sebaiknya diprioritaskan—untuk menunjukkan batang hidung mereka dalam upacara tersebut. Lagi pula, setelah prosesi kremasi selesai, klan mereka akan mengadakan pemilihan pemimpin yang baru.

Untuk alasan itulah, maka Sakurai Minami, Shiba Tatsuya, dan Shiba Miyuki melangkah masuk melewati pintu gerbang. Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah halaman tengah _mansion,_ tempat peti mati berisi jasad Maya dibaringkan. Acara utama dalam prosesi kremasi kali ini adalah proses pembakaran peti menggunakan kayu bakar ala zaman dahulu kala, diselingi dengan pidato perpisahan dari kerabat terdekat (baca: orang-orang terpenting dalam keluarga) dan diakhiri dengan acara makan malam penghiburan. Setelah itu, hampir semua anggota dari klan kecil tersebut akan menginap di sana untuk menghadiri acara pengangkatan pemimpin klan baru.

Dan sepanjang acara berlangsung, Miyuki bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan siapa makhluk bejat yang telah mencabut nyawa tantenya. Yang ada dalam pemikiran gadis itu adalah fakta bahwa detik-detik yang sedang berlalu ini bisa jadi merupakan waktu terakhir yang bisa dihabiskannya bersama kakak laki-lakinya, dan mereka menghabiskan waktu tersebut di tengah acara pemakaman seperti ini. Sungguh menyedihkan. Seharusnya ia diberi kesempatan untuk pergi jalan-jalan dahulu selama seminggu penuh, hanya berduaan, dalam acara jalan-jalan keliling Jepang. Itu baru bisa diterima.

"Sudah, sebentar lagi acaranya selesai, kok," Tatsuya sedikit mengeratkan genggaman tangannya untuk memberi semangat setelah melihat sorot mata Miyuki yang sedikit sayu. "Yah, itu juga kalau mereka berniat untuk menambah kayu bakarnya sedikit lagi."

Tentu saja. Upacara kremasi tradisional seperti ini selalu memakan waktu, minimal lebih dari dua jam. Siapa juga yang tidak bosan menunggu? Belum lagi kegiatan memindahkan tulang dengan sumpit dan acara lainnya. Penderitaannya belum juga selesai.

Setidaknya genggaman tangan Tatsuya terasa sangat hangat, dan hal itu membuat segores senyum terlintas di wajahnya.

_(aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang tersisa bersamamu.)_

* * *

.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Miyuki dan Tatsuya melintasi lorong-lorong di gedung utama kediaman Yotsuba yang berliku-liku, dengan Minami mengikuti dari belakang. Fungsinya memang untuk menyulitkan para penyusup yang berusaha untuk masuk secara diam-diam, tetapi Tatsuya memiliki Penglihatan Elemental yang melebihi GPS tercanggih manapun, sehingga tidak masalah bagi dia dan adiknya untuk berjalan-jalan tanpa arahan atau peta. Mereka tidak akan bisa tersesat.

"Ah, selamat malam, Miyuki-dono."

Sebuah suara menyapa mereka bertiga dari depan. Aoki, selaku salah satu _butler_ merangkap pengelola finansial keluarga Yotsuba, telah berdiri di hadapan mereka dan membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan. Miyuki dan Tatsuya membalas dengan sikap yang sama, sementara Minami hanya mematung nun jauh di balik punggung pasangan kakak-beradik tersebut.

"Selamat malam pula, Aoki-san," ujarnya sambil memasang senyum palsu. Sungguh, ia tidak sedang ingin menghadapi siapa pun saat ini, namun kenyataan mengharuskannya demikian. "Apa kabar Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Sangat baik, Miyuki-dono," Aoki kembali tersenyum. "Semoga Anda juga selalu dalam keadaan sehat. Bagaimana dengan persiapan Anda mengenai acara besok?"

Lorong ini kebetulan hanya dilewati oleh empat orang, yakni mereka semua, jadi seharusnya apa pun yang mereka bicarakan tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. Aoki bisa dengan bebas mengutarakan pendapatnya di sini, termasuk pendapat mengenai siapa kandidat pemimpin klan yang akan terpilih esok hari.

Miyuki melirik sekilas ke arah Tatsuya yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat, lalu kembali menjawab Aoki. "Yang bisa saya lakukan saat ini adalah mempersiapkan mental—toh saya tidak tahu siapa yang akan terpilih esok hari. Jadi kalaupun saya tidak terpilih, saya akan baik-baik saja. Kalau terpilih ... juga akan baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau demikian. Saya berharap Miyuki-dono sudah siap untuk memimpin keluarga kita. Saya akan selalu siap untuk mendukung Miyuki-dono kapan pun Anda membutuhkan saya. Saya yakin, Andalah yang akan terpilih besok."

_(kuharap doamu tidak terkabul, Aoki-san.)_

"Ah, iya, terima kasih banyak atas ucapan penyemangatnya," Miyuki dan Aoki sama-sama membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat melangkah pergi. "Sampai jumpa esok hari, Aoki-san."

"Sampai jumpa juga, Miyuki-dono."

* * *

.

Setelah mengantarkan Miyuki ke kamarnya, Tatsuya segera berbalik menutup pintu dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Gadis itu langsung membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah, lalu termenung di tepi tempat tidurnya. Di balik jendela, rembulan purnama bersinar terang, sehingga gadis itu merasa tidak perlu untuk menyalakan lampu. Jangkrik pun bernyanyi mengiringi malam yang tenang tersebut.

Semua ini meyakinkan Miyuki bahwa inilah saat yang aman untuk berhenti berpura-pura tenang.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pemimpin klan," bisiknya dari balik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, matanya mulai dibasahi oleh titik-titik air mata yang memberontak ingin mengalir keluar, dan Miyuki tidak berusaha untuk menahannya. Bisa saja saat ini adalah kali terakhir ia bisa menangis, bukan? Kalau begitu, lebih baik ia tumpahkan saja semua emosi yang dibendungnya sedari tadi.

Akhir-akhir ini, sejak berita mengenai kematian Yotsuba Maya dikumandangkan, gadis itu merasa bahwa setiap detik yang dilewatinya adalah detik-detik terakhir menuju kematian pribadinya sebagai gadis SMA dan praktisi sihir normal. Detik-detik terakhir sebelum kepolosannya sebagai seorang remaja ditelan oleh kejamnya dunia. Detik-detik terakhir ... sebelum kebahagiaannya direnggut secara paksa.

Karena jujur saja, ia merasa bahwa dukungan kepada pihaknya terlalu banyak. Hampir semua orang menginginkan dirinya menjadi pemimpin klan, mengingat betapa loyalnya Tatsuya kepadanya. Andai saja operasi itu tidak dijalankan, mungkin kakaknya itu sudah bisa memberontak keluar dari keluarga Yotsuba saat ini juga. Andai Tatsuya dilahirkan dengan ruang kalkulasi sihir yang lebih besar, andai keluarganya tidak memandang rendah Tatsuya, andai ia tidak lahir sehingga Tatsuya bisa bebas ...

Andai mereka tidak terlahir di bawah embel-embel Yotsuba.

Andai mereka bisa menjadi pasangan kakak-beradik Shiba yang dikenal oleh semua orang: bebas, mandiri, dan memiliki karena kemampuan dan reputasi yang mereka bangun sendiri.

Semua impian ini hanyalah angan-angan yang tidak akan terwujud, kecuali ada mukjizat yang dapat mengubah seluruh kehidupan mereka. Andai, andai, dan andai. Andai imajinasinya dapat menjadi kenyataan, mungkin Miyuki tidak perlu membenci dunia yang ada di sekitarnya sebesar ini.

"Kautahu aku bisa mewujudkannya, kan?"

* * *

.

Kalimat itu membuat Miyuki nyaris melompat dari tempat tidurnya, karena setelah berminggu-minggu akhirnya makhluk itu muncul juga. Tepat di jendela yang terbuka dengan sendirinya, angin malam menerobos masuk dengan kasar, sementara cahaya purnama menjadi lampu sorot panggung atas kehadiran sosok yang paling tidak diinginkannya di waktu seperti ini.

"Aku tidak sedang membutuhkanmu, Kyubey," sahut Miyuki sambil mengusap bekas air matanya dan meletakkan bantal kembali ke tempatnya.

"Tapi kau membutuhkan keajaiban saat ini, Miyuki. Dan aku bisa mewujudkannya untukmu. Yang perlu kaulakukan hanya membuat kontrak denganku."

Ekor tebal kucing jadi-jadian itu meliuk dengan gemulai diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Kedua bola mata merahnya masih tidak bisa terbaca seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sepasang telinga itu mulai bergerak-gerak di dalam lautan rasa ingin tahu; apakah gadis muda ini akan menyambut tawarannya, atau menolak mentah-mentah?

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu," ucap Miyuki sekali lagi, kali ini lebih untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Mengucapkan permintaan berarti menjadi seorang gadis ajaib, dan menjadi gadis ajaib berarti mempertaruhkan nyawa setiap malam. Mungkin saja ia akan mengalami nasib buruk seperti Akane, bukan? Ejek saja dirinya sebagai seorang pengecut, namun bagaimanapun juga, Miyuki masihlah seorang remaja yang belum siap untuk meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk sebuah harapan simpel.

Kyubey memutuskan untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah kiri sang gadis berambut biru gelap tersebut. "Aku bisa membuat kehidupan tenangmu tidak terusik oleh hal-hal seperti ini. Pemilihan pemimpin klan, dijauhkan secara paksa dari kakakmu, terpaksa harus mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ... tanpa aku, semua itu akan terjadi."

"Aku sudah siap menerima semua konsekuensinya!" kali ini, sang Ratu Es tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Akibatnya, ruangan kamarnya tersebut mulai diselimuti oleh butiran salju dingin dan temperatur ruangan mulai menurun—untung tidak ada sensor apa pun di kamarnya. "Kaupikir aku ini terlalu lemah untuk menjadi Yotsuba Miyuki? Kau salah besar! Aku siap untuk mengotori tanganku sendiri, aku siap untuk berpisah dengan semua kebahagiaan yang aku punya sekarang! Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu!"

Kyubey masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya dan membalas, "Bahkan walau kau tidak akan bisa lagi menemui kakakmu seperti saat ini? Menjauh darinya, berpisah darinya, menghapuskan tali hubungan kalian sebagai sepasang kakak-adik yang selalu bersama-sama? Apa kau sudah siap?"

Kata-kata itu menohoknya tepat di dalam lapisan hatinya yang paling dalam. Sekali lagi, kelenjar lakrimal gadis itu mulai memproduksi tetesan asin yang merefleksikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya ... aku hanya butuh waktu, itu saja ... dan hal itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Onii-sama tetap bersamaku ..."

Tidak, ia tahu lebih baik—semua bayangan itu hanyalah hiburan kosong belaka. Kenyataannya tidak akan seperti itu. "Akuilah, Miyuki," sang makhluk ekstraterestrial tersebut memojokkan sang gadis, "masa-masa SMA-mu adalah masa-masa terbaik dalam hidupmu, dan semuanya akan berakhir dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam."

Dengan ini, tangis Miyuki meledak.

"Kau benar!" serunya keras-keras. "Aku memang tidak ingin menjadi Yotsuba Miyuki! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan semua kebiasaanku yang sekarang, aku tidak ingin melepaskan Onii-sama begitu saja, aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi! Dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku tahu bahwa aku butuh mukjizat, dan hanya kau yang bisa menjadikannya nyata!"

Miyuki yang tadinya meringis sambil menangis memutuskan untuk membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap lawan bicaranya dalam-dalam. "Puaskah kau sekarang, Kyubey?"

Kyubey tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu, percayalah kepadaku, jadilah berani, dan buat kontrak denganku."

Mungkin karena Miyuki lelah setelah berteriak sekeras itu, atau memang pikirannya terlalu kusut untuk ditenangkan, sang gadis menutur lirih sementara suhu ruangan beranjak naik dan salju berhenti turun, tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. "Biarkan aku menangis, Kyubey. Sebentar saja. Baru aku akan melakukan kontrak itu."

* * *

.

"Aku tidak mengerti manusia," ujar Kyubey sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Miyuki yang menangis sesenggukan sepuasnya dengan menggunakan bantal sebagai tempat untuk menampung air matanya. "Padahal sebentar lagi harapanmu akan terkabul, tapi kau masih juga merasa sedih seperti ini. Emosi kalian sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, Kyubey," Miyuki berusaha untuk membuat sebuah senyuman getir sambil mengusap-usap kepala makhluk di sebelahnya tersebut. "Tapi terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Aku senang karena sudah menyimpan permintaanku untuk saat seperti ini."

"Bisa saja kau menyesal di kemudian hari," Kyubey menggoyangkan ekornya dengan girang. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Penyihir semakin banyak berkembang, sementara jumlah gadis ajaib di seluruh dunia tidak seberapa. Siapa pun yang mau menjadi gadis ajaib, aku akan dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan mereka."

Kini Kyubey kembali berdiri di jendela kamar yang masih terbuka, sementara Miyuki berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Ekspresi gadis itu penuh dengan tekad bulat, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan menjuntai di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. "Mari kita buat kontraknya sekarang juga, Kyubey."

Sang Utusan Sihir tersenyum lembut di bawah lampu sorot bulan purnama sembari bertanya dengan halus, "Apa permintaanmu, Miyuki?"

Yang ditanya balas tersenyum bangga. "Tolong, jangan buat aku menjadi pemimpin klan Yotsuba, supaya aku bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Onii-sama."

"Baiklah, permintaanmu akan kuwujudkan," Kyubey mengangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu, bersiaplah."

Kedua telinga Kyubey memanjang dan menembus tepat di dada Miyuki, seakan-akan sedang mengambil sesuatu.

"Argh!"

Setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyubey, sekujur tubuh Miyuki menjadi lemas seketika. Oleh bantuan gravitasi, tubuhnya mulai goyah dan terjatuh menuju tempat tidur. Perlahan namun pasti, kesadarannya mulai ditelan oleh kegelapan.

Namun di balik hitam yang mulai memenuhi pandangannya, ia tahu bahwa di antara telinga ekstensi Kyubey, ada sebuah permata berbentuk telur biru tua yang berkilau begitu terang. Kilaunya begitu indah, sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak percaya—inikah benda itu?

"Ini adalah _Soul Gem_-mu, Miyuki," ucap sang makhluk sentien tersebut sambil melepaskan kedua telinga ekstensinya, membiarkan kedua telapak tangan Miyuki terbuka untuk menangkapnya. "Inilah sumber dari kekuatanmu, cerminan jiwamu, bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu mulai saat ini."

_Soul Gem_ tersebut terasa begitu familier di tangannya, seakan-akan ia sedang memegang bagian dari dirinya sendiri yang selalu melekat padanya. Kemudian punggungnya benar-benar menabrak kasur, lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

Hanya satu kalimat lirih yang bergema dalam benaknya sebelum semua itu memudar dalam ketidaksadaran.

"Jadilah gadis ajaib yang kuat, dan kalahkan penyihir yang ada."

* * *

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?"

Kyubey baru saja akan melangkah pergi dari kamar Miyuki ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar tersebut lebar-lebar dan masuk ke dalam. Laki-laki misterius tersebut memiliki rambut kecokelatan, mata kebiruan yang sama dengan Miyuki, dan postur tinggi tegap. Kulitnya sedikit gelap karena sering terkena sinar matahari, sedangkan sorot matanya menunjukkan kalkulasi akurat dan logika yang terus berjalan. Tidak diragukan lagi, di hadapannya telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang memiliki level intelegensi di atas rata-rata dan aura misterius yang menyelubungi sekujur tubuhnya bak jubah tak kasat mata.

Tentu saja, melihat hal ini, rasa ingin tahu makhluk itu tumbuh.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria yang sama.

"Sejak sebelum kau datang, tentu saja," pemuda itu menjawab dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca. "Aku Shiba Tatsuya, kakak laki-laki dari Miyuki. Kau pasti Kyubey, iya kan?"

Makhluk itu tidak tertawa ataupun marah—ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. "Benar sekali," ujarnya, "dan kau tidak perlu berbicara keras-keras seperti itu. Selama ini aku berkomunikasi denganmu melalui telepati, jadi cukup balas saja dari dalam benakmu."

Jawaban itu kontan membuat mata Tatsuya sedikit terbelalak, sebelum akhirnya kembali normal. Mungkin ia sudah menyadari semuanya dalam waktu secepat itu, seperti yang diharapkannya dari manusia yang menggunakan logikanya dengan baik. Pemuda ini jelas lebih mudah diajak bicara daripada adiknya. "Sihir kalian cukup tinggi, rupanya," Tatsuya menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil.

"Mengapa kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" kini giliran Kyubey yang bertanya. "Padahal seharusnya kau tidak bisa melihat kami."

"Aku bisa melihat kalian, kalau aku benar-benar fokus. Lagi pula, yang kalian lakukan ini menyangkut Miyuki, itu berarti aku juga terlibat. Aku adalah Penjaga Miyuki."

Kyubey mengangguk sambil berusaha mengerti semuanya. "Ah, begitu."

"Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya," Tatsuya kembali memasang wajah serius. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada Miyuki?"

"Hanya mengubahnya menjadi gadis ajaib, itu saja. Aku mengabulkan permintaannya dan memberikannya _Soul Gem,_ sumber dari kekuatan sihirnya selama menjadi gadis ajaib nantinya."

"Apa itu akan membahayakan Miyuki? Apa ada efek sampingnya?"

"Efek samping ... tidak banyak. Miyuki akan tetap menjadi gadis biasa, tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja _Soul Gem_ itu sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya yang tidak bisa terlepas begitu saja, jadi pastikan _Soul Gem_ Miyuki selalu ada bersamanya. Kita tidak tahu kapan penyihir bisa menyerang, bukan? Dan mungkin setiap malam ia perlu berpatroli keliling kota untuk memburu penyihir. Itu saja."

Sang praktisi sihir kelas Strategi tersebut menarik napas panjang. "Apa Miyuki akan merasakan sakit selama ia melawan penyihir?"

"Kalau bantingannya benar-benar keras, ya. _Soul Gem_ membuat para gadis sihir tidak merasakan sakit sebagaimana yang seharusnya. Mereka memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang sangat kuat."

Jawaban tersebut membuat Tatsuya menghembuskan napas lega. "Kalau begitu, Miyuki akan baik-baik saja selama ia berhati-hati saat melawan penyihir?"

Kyubey mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Shiba Tatsuya, apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan soal gadis ajaib?"

Pandangan pemuda itu sudah terfokus pada sang gadis yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. Di kedua tangannya yang terbuka, ada sebuah _Soul Gem_ berwarna biru tua cerah, seperti warna iris matanya. Dengan lembut, Tatsuya mulai mengangkat tubuh Miyuki untuk membaringkannya dengan benar di atas tempat tidur, lalu meletakkan _Soul Gem_ dalam dekapan tangannya. Tidak lupa mengeringkan bantal yang penuh dengan air mata dengan sihir tipe _Release._

"Kupikir Miyuki tidak ingin membebaniku dengan masalah gadis ajaib ini," ucapnya sambil menyelimuti sang adik yang sudah tertidur pulas. "Biasanya, Miyuki selalu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, tanpa ada rahasia. Ini adalah rahasia pertama yang disimpannya dariku. Dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu privasinya."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau bicara juga?"

Tatsuya hanya berdiri tegap dan tersenyum lembut. "Suatu hari dia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya. Aku yakin. Sampai waktu itu tiba, aku akan menunggu dan menjaganya dari jauh, walaupun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong."

Dengan jawaban tersebut, Kyubey memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya. "Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Shiba Tatsuya."

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kemudian Tatsuya memutuskan untuk mencium kening adiknya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar. "Mimpi indah, Miyuki."

* * *

.

Saat Miyuki membuka mata, matahari baru saja menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur. Tubuhnya terbaring dengan benar di atas tempat tidur dan diselimuti dengan hangat. "Apa kejadian kemarin itu hanya mimpi?" gumamnya sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Namun _Soul Gem_ barunya terbungkus dengan hangat dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Warna biru safirnya berkilauan dan membentuk pola-pola yang membuat Miyuki terkagum sendiri. Di puncaknya, ada hiasan berbentuk kepingan salju yang sangat _Miyuki._

Kyubey benar-benar mendatanginya kemarin.

"Jadi sekarang aku adalah seorang gadis ajaib?" ia bergumam lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh tidak dipercaya. Ia jadi penasaran, kapan dirinya bisa mulai belajar untuk menjadi seorang gadis ajaib. Apa setelah kembali dari tempat ini, ia bisa menghubungi Saegusa Mayumi dan menemaninya dalam patroli?

—tapi itu pun kalau dia kembali.

Miyuki harus membuktikan kebenaran janji Kyubey dahulu; ia akan menghadiri acara pemilihan pemimpin klan baru.

Gadis itu meregangkan badan sebentar, lalu mengubah _Soul Gem_-nya menjadi cincin perak bermata safir yang tersemat di jari tengah kirinya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Jemarinya mulai membuka koper dan dengan cermat memilih baju apa yang harus dipakainya hari ini untuk menyambut hari istimewa sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

.

_/ __"Setelah melalui perbincangan yang panjang dan cermat, kami telah memutuskan siapa yang akan diangkat sebagai penerus tampuk kepemimpinan dalam keluarga ini. Dan orang itu adalah Kuroba Fumiya." /_

_/ __"Dengan ini, namamu bukan lagi Kuroba Fumiya, melainkan Yotsuba Fumiya." /_

* * *

.

_/ __"Miyuki-oneesama, telah diputuskan bahwa saya tidak akan lagi menjadi Penjaga Miyuki-oneesama, jadi saya tidak akan tinggal bersama Miyuki-oneesama dan Tatsuya-oniisama lagi. Selamat tinggal." /_

* * *

.

_/ __"Ayo pulang, Miyuki. Aku masih harus menyempurnakan presentasi untuk Kompetisi Tesis, dan kau masih harus mempelajari soal-soal tes universitas, bukan? Urusan kita sudah selesai di sini." /_

_**to be continued**_

* * *

**A/N:** Yap. Sekarang Miyuki sudah menjadi gadis ajaib. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan Mayumi? Tunggu update-an hari Minggu depan ya!

... _anyway,_ Minami disingkirkan karena ya saya ingin Miyuki dan Tatsuya berduaan ... di rumah ... lagi hujan ... dan ruangan gelap #SALAH


	5. Venari Strigas

Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Saegusa Mayumi lumayan kaget saat Shiba Miyuki mendadak menitipkan pesan kepada adiknya, Izumi, untuk bertemu di kafe Eine Brise hari Jumat setelah pulang sekolah. Apalagi saat Miyuki berkata bahwa ia perlu bicara empat mata dengannya. Tumben sekali gadis itu melepaskan diri dari pengaruh kakaknya, demikian kesimpulan yang diambilnya.

Jadi di sinilah ia, membuka pintu masuk kafe bernuansa negara Jerman tersebut, sementara matanya mencari keberadaan gadis yang mengundangnya ke tempat ini. Ah, itu dia, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA Sihir Pertama, sedang duduk di pojok kafe sebelah jendela dan mengaduk-aduk teh hangatnya dengan sendok. Ia langsung berjalan menuju meja yang hanya didampingi oleh dua kursi tersebut.

"Selamat sore, Miyuki-san," sapanya lembut sambil menarik kursi. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, setelah terakhir kita berjumpa di Kompetisi Sembilan Sekolah itu."

Miyuki membalasnya dengan senyum pula, "Selamat sore juga, Saegusa-senpai. Maaf telah merepotkanmu dengan mengajakmu bertemu di sini."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Mayumi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merapikan rok kuning selututnya yang agak terlipat saat ia duduk. "Hari ini kuliahku tidak sibuk, jadi aku bisa menyempatkan diri untuk datang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Miyuki menyodorkan daftar menu yang kebetulan tergeletak di atas meja. "Silakan pesan minuman dulu, pasti Senpai haus dalam perjalanan."

Gadis berambut hitam berombak tersebut membaca menunya dengan cermat sambil bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Miyuki. Ah, namun dengan keadaan yang demikian, sepertinya jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut masih belum akan datang—setidaknya, sampai _matcha latte_-nya mencapai meja yang ditempatinya.

* * *

**sing me a sugar-coated auld lang syne #5: Venari Strigas  
**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei owned by Satou Tsutomu  
Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Magica Quartet  
An alternate reality by Chocochino  
The author does not take any financial profit

* * *

.

Setelah Mayumi meneguk _matcha latte_-nya beberapa kali dan teh Miyuki tersisa setengah cangkir, sang siswa tingkat akhir SMA Sihir Pertama tersebut akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Tujuanku mengundang Saegusa-senpai ke tempat ini adalah untuk membicarakan mengenai hal ini."

Miyuki mengangkat tangan kirinya, dengan punggung tangan mengarah kepada lawan bicaranya. Jari tangannya dihias dengan sebuah cincin keperakan bermata biru safir dengan ukiran huruf _rune_ hitam di sekitarnya. Sebuah cincin yang mirip dengan perhiasan yang melingkari jari Mayumi saat ini, namun miliknya memiliki mata berwarna jingga cerah.

Kontan, kedua mata Mayumi terbelalak lebar. "Miyuki-san ... seorang gadis ajaib?"

Dengan malu-malu, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil. Pandangannya beralih ke jendela yang memantulkan cahaya langit senja di musim gugur.

"Tidak mungkin ..." Mayumi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi gadis ajaib, kan? Tapi lihat dirimu sekarang, memakai cincin seperti ini dan mengajakku berbicara."

Sang gadis dengan rambut biru gelap tersebut kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. "Ceritanya panjang, namun intinya, aku bersyukur telah menyimpan permohonanku untuk momen tersebut. Tanpa bantuan Kyubey, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa duduk di hadapan Senpai seperti ini."

Dari cara bicaranya, Mayumi menyimpulkan bahwa permintaannya berhubungan dengan nyawa Miyuki. Mungkinkah adik kelasnya tersebut mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang membahayakan jiwanya, dan kebetulan Kyubey datang untuk menyelamatkannya? Ah, Mayumi tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh; itu pasti urusan pribadi, mengingat Miyuki tidak ingin menceritakannya lebih lanjut.

"Tapi, apa sekarang kau sudah siap untuk menjadi gadis ajaib?"

"Justru itu sebabnya aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja gadis ajaib."

Mendengar hal itu, Mayumi hanya bisa tertawa. "Astaga, waktu itu kan kau sudah belajar dengan Ichigasai Akane!" balasnya di antara gelak tawanya. "Untuk apa kau memintaku mengajarimu lagi? Bilang saja grogi ..."

Dibalas dengan intonasi suara dan lirikan yang menggoda seperti itu, mau tidak mau Miyuki ikut tertawa dan menyerah. "Iya, iya, Senpai memang benar. Aku masih grogi. Bahkan aku sendiri belum pernah memakai _Soul Gem_ ini. Dari tiga hari yang lalu, bentuknya masih saja berupa cincin seperti ini." Gadis itu menghembuskan napas panjang dan tersenyum sendu. "Pada akhirnya, aku memang pengecut. Mana cocok untuk menjadi gadis ajaib seperti ini?"

Mayumi hanya bisa menepuk bahu Miyuki dengan lembut, "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Malah, kalau perlu, kita bekerja sama saja mulai dari sekarang!"

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, sang gadis tujuh belas tahun itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Bekerja sama? Maksudnya?"

"Ya .. Bekerja sama!" nada bicara Mayumi mendadak berubah menjadi jauh lebih ceria. "Kita bisa berpatroli bersama setiap malam, lalu mengalahkannya bersama-sama. Dengan demikian, risiko kegagalan dalam pertempuran bisa dikurangi. Kita bisa berbagi hasil. Misalnya malam ini _Grief Seed_-nya untukmu, besok malamnya untukku. Bagaimana?"

Dalam hati, Miyuki bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan duet Akayuki yang dulu sempat dicetuskan oleh Akane. Berpatroli bersama, bertempur bersama, saling melindungi punggung masing-masing ... melawan penyihir bersama-sama, pada intinya.

"Yah, itu pun kalau kau bersedia," ujar Mayumi dengan mata yang agak sendu. Nada bicaranya tidak seceria tadi. "Maksudku, kehidupan sebagai gadis ajaib itu lumayan soliter. Sering kali aku merasa kesepian, karena tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara, dan kadang aku juga lelah kalau harus bertempur sendirian setiap malam. Sesekali, aku ingin memiliki teman yang dapat mengerti keadaanku."

Entah mengapa, benak Miyuki melayang sebentar ke masa-masa ketika dirinya baru pertama kali masuk ke ruangan OSIS dan bagaimana Mayumi menjadi begitu dekat dengan Tatsuya. Waktu itu ia merasa begitu cemburu melihat pemandangan tersebut, namun kini sang gadis yang sudah kelas akhir tersebut hanya bisa tertawa melihat sisi kekanak-kanakan dan kebodohan dirinya di masa lalu.

Waktu telah mengubah segalanya.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya," Miyuki tersenyum. "Kalau kenyataannya kita memang cocok untuk bekerja sama di lapangan, mengapa tidak?"

Wanita yang lebih tua tersebut tersenyum lebar—begitu lebar oleh rasa bahagia sampai-sampai matanya meringis—dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Kita bertemu lagi besok malam pukul sembilan di stasiun dekat sekolah, ya!"

* * *

.

Jam tangan menunjukkan hari Sabtu pukul 20.55, dan Shiba Miyuki sudah berdiri dengan tenang di salah satu sudut stasiun kereta terdekat dari SMA Sihir Pertama, tepat di samping loket penjualan tiket. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya untuk mencari kehadiran kakak kelasnya di sekitar stasiun, lalu kembali melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Syal ungu yang dipakainya menjuntai hingga pinggang.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah sorakan menyentak kesadarannya. "Miyuki-san!"

Rupanya Saegusa Mayumi sudah berjalan ke arah Miyuki dari belakang—pantas saja tidak terlihat olehnya. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," ujarnya saat kedua tungkai jenjangnya berhenti di depan orang yang ingin ditemuinya hari itu. "Aku nyaris berpikir kalau Miyuki-san menungguku di dalam stasiun, lho."

Miyuki hanya tertawa. "Maaf sudah membuatmu bingung juga, Saegusa-senpai. Tidak, aku tidak akan membuatmu membeli tiket untuk hal yang sia-sia, tenang saja!" Ia membetulkan syalnya sebelum beranjak pergi—musim dingin memang sudah berada di depan mata.

Kedua gadis muda tersebut mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun yang tidak terlalu padat menuju pusat perkotaan. "Omong-omong, Saegusa-senpai," Miyuki berusaha membangun pembicaraan, "ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Kemarin malam aku sudah berpatroli ke gedung-gedung apartemen di kota bagian barat," yang ditanya mulai mengangkat jari untuk menghitung. "Lalu dua hari yang lalu aku pergi ke sebelah timur. Hari Kamis aku ke utara. Ah, kalau begitu, hari ini kita akan menelusuri jalan yang banyak gang sempitnya!"

Mereka langsung berbelok sesuai dengan arahan Mayumi, sementara keduanya mengubah cincin mereka menjadi bentuk _Soul Gem_ yang sesungguhnya. "Kautahu, Miyuki-san? Karena di zaman sekarang banyak orang hidup sendirian, mereka kadang merasa putus asa dan mengunci diri di dalam rumah, lho."

"Bukankah itu isu yang dihadapi oleh Jepang di awal abad ini?" Miyuki balik bertanya. "Isu mengenai keberadaan _hikikomori,_ orang yang tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya selama lebih dari enam bulan ..."

Mayumi mengangguk. " Betul sekali, Miyuki-san. Dan ditambah dengan kecanggihan teknologi sekarang ini, orang-orang sudah bisa hidup sendirian tanpa perlu keluar rumah. Semua yang mereka butuhkan sudah disediakan oleh robot dan internet. Namun hampir semua _hikikomori_ adalah orang-orang yang merasa depresi karena merasa ditolak oleh masyarakat, jadi mereka rawan terkena serangan penyihir."

"Apa ada banyak penyihir di gedung-gedung apartemen yang dihuni oleh para _hikikomori_ ini?"

"Tentu saja. Makanya aku sering berpatroli di daerah-daerah seperti itu. Toh dengan menggunakan sihir dari _Soul Gem,_ kita bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan mudah, tanpa harus menyamar atau menggunakan kartu akses."

Miyuki memasukkan informasi tersebut sebagai entri baru dalam kamus pengetahuannya mengenai dunia para gadis ajaib. Selama ini, ia hanya menganggap para _hikikomori_ sebagai sampah masyarakat, namun ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka juga bisa merasakan depresi. Mungkin, kalau dirinya diberi label sampah masyarakat atau ditolak oleh teman-temannya, ia juga akan jatuh dalam keputusasaan, sama seperti mereka.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Apalagi dengan bakat alaminya sebagai seorang penyihir dari garis keturunan klan Yotsuba.

"Eh, maaf untuk menanyakan hal seaneh ini," Mayumi memecah keheningan di antara mereka tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang diajaknya bicara, "namun apa boleh kalau aku memanggilmu ... Miyuki-chan? Toh sebentar lagi, kita akan menjadi partner berburu penyihir kan? Aku hanya ingin merasa lebih akrab denganmu."

Dipanggil dengan kata "-chan"? Oleh anak perempuan tertua klan Saegusa? Diberi permintaan seperti ini, Miyuki juga bingung harus mengizinkan atau tidak. Masalahnya, ini berkaitan dengan kesopanan antar klan ...

"K-kau juga boleh memanggilku Mayumi-chan, kok!" gadis itu langsung menambahkan dengan sedikit terbata-bata. "Maksudku, usia kita hanya terpaut dua tahun, dan aku sudah bukan kakak kelasmu lagi, jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa ... toh tidak ada yang melihat juga, kan?"

Kelanjutan kata-kata Mayumi membuat Miyuki tertawa kecil. Ah, ternyata praktisi sihir tersebut bisa merasakan malu juga saat menanyakan hal seperti ini. "Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa juga, sih," gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Tapi karena kau masih kuanggap sebagai seniorku, tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku memanggilmu Mayumi-san?"

Miyuki bersumpah sempat melihat raut tidak senang di wajah seniornya tersebut, namun ekspresi merengut tersebut rupanya sudah tergantikan oleh senyuman lebar. "Tentu saja boleh! Toh, mulai dari sekarang, kita ini teman!"

Suasana yang hangat tersebut memecah menjadi tawa bahagia oleh dua gadis ajaib yang kini telah menjadi teman. Semua rasa iri yang pernah ada di dalam hati Miyuki mengenai Mayumi saat dirinya baru masuk SMA sudah pudar.

Netra kebiruan itu terfokus pada permata berbentuk telur kebiruan yang berdiri dengan aman di atas telapak tangan kanannya. _Soul Gem_ itu telah menyelamatkan statusnya di keluarga Yotsuba, memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Saegusa Mayumi, dan mungkin saja dapat mendekatkannya dengan Tatsuya ke arah yang lebih baik. Semoga.

"Ah, Miyuki," suara Mayumi menghentikan lamunannya, "lihat!"

_Soul Gem_ mereka berpendar terlalu terang, sementara langkah mereka membeku di depan sebuah apartemen mungil.

Pertempuran akan dimulai sebentar lagi, jadi Mayumi serta Miyuki melangkah dengan percaya diri menuju gedung tersebut.

* * *

.

Pintu masuk menuju labirin penyihir rupanya terletak di tengah-tengah lorong di lantai dua gedung apartemen. Melihat betapa sepinya lorong tersebut, kadang Miyuki berpikir apa ada banyak _hikikomori_ yang tinggal di sini—seperti isi pembicaraannya dengan Mayumi barusan—sehingga sesosok penyihir dapat berdiam dengan tenang di sini. Sejujurnya, dengan lampu remang-remang, dinding kusam, dan keheningan seperti saat ini, ia bisa merasakan keputusasaan melayang-layang di udara.

"Sebelum kita masuk ke dalam labirin," ujar Mayumi memecahkan keheningan tersebut, "ada baiknya kalau kau berubah dulu."

Miyuki mengerutkan kening. "Bukannya biasanya para gadis ajaib berubah bentuk di _dalam_ labirin saat ingin melawan penyihir?"

"Tapi kau ini masih gadis ajaib baru, Miyuki-san," Mayumi mulai menjelaskan. "Kita tidak tahu seperti apa labirin penyihir yang satu ini, dan ketika kau harus melindungi dirimu sendiri, mungkin waktunya sudah terlambat. Lagi pula, katamu, kau belum pernah mencoba berubah menjadi gadis ajaib, kan?"

... Oke, itu salah Miyuki karena terlalu pengecut.

"Kita belum tahu pula apa yang menjadi senjatamu, atau pakaianmu," sang gadis bernetra merah merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku bawahannya. "Jadi aku membawakanmu cermin agar kamu bisa melihat seperti apa penampilanmu."

Kalau ada satu hal yang membuat Miyuki kagum dengan kakak kelasnya saat ini, hal tersebut adalah betapa perhatiannya Saegusa Mayumi, hingga ke poin-poin terkecil yang penting namun tidak dianggap penting. Benar juga, ia pasti ingin melihat seperti apa penampilannya saat menjadi gadis ajaib, bukan?

"Ehm ... pertama-tama," Miyuki mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin yang belum juga diambilnya ke _Soul Gem_ yang masih ada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, "bagaimana caranya aku berubah menjadi gadis ajaib?"

"Mudah saja," Mayumi masih memegang sang cermin. "Sihir _Soul Gem_ mirip dengan mengucapkan harapan; jadi kau cukup fokus terhadap apa yang ingin kaulakukan. Fokus dan berharaplah kau menjadi gadis ajaib."

Maka Miyuki melakukan sesuai dengan apa kata seniornya. Ia menutup mata dan menaruh telapak tangan kirinya ke atas _Soul Gem_ sehingga menutupi permata berbentuk telur tersebut, lalu memfokuskan pikirannya untuk berubah wujud.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah perasaan hangat melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya. Perasaan tersebut memang tidak dapat menyaingi rasa hangat yang muncul saat Tatsuya menggunakan _Regrowth_ pada fisiknya lima tahun lalu, namun kehangatan yang ada tetap membuat hatinya bersemangat.

Tak heran, ketika kenyamanan tersebut perlahan terbasuh seutuhnya, Miyuki hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali bagaikan baru saja bangun tidur, lalu mengambil cermin dari tangan Mayumi di bawah kontrol alam bawah sadar.

"Miyuki cantik sekali dengan dandanan gadis ajaib seperti itu," ujar sang partner sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Dan benar saja. Di depan cermin, ada sesosok gadis muda berambut hitam kebiruan lurus sepinggang dengan jepit berbentuk kepingan es sebagai pemanis. Ah, rupanya kado ulang tahun ke-15 dari sang kakak masih ada ketika ia berubah menjadi gadis ajaib—hal itu membuatnya merasa lebih percaya diri. Namun entah mengapa jepit rambutnya kini bercahaya begitu terang, seakan-akan ada cairan fosfor yang menyala dalam gelap di dalamnya; _Soul Gem_ Miyuki berubah bentuk menjadi jepit rambut.

Sementara itu, Miyuki sudah mengenakan sebuah gaun ringan berwarna biru es muda yang jatuh di atas lututnya. Panjang lengan gaun tersebut tidak melebihi bahunya, namun lengan atasnya sudah tertutup oleh sebuah kardigan rajut tipis berwarna perak dengan ornamen _glitter_ yang terkancing satu di paling atas. Bagian roknya dilapisi dengan brokat putih susu bermotif keping salju yang panjangnya beberapa senti lebih panjang dari bahan kebiruannya. Ia memakai sepatu _flat_ biru tua dan stoking putih dengan motif keping salju kecil.

Namun di antara semuanya, yang paling menarik adalah sebuah piringan perak sebesar piring makan yang terkunci erat dengan lengan bawah kirinya menggunakan gelang perak. Piringan tersebut memiliki ukiran berbentuk seperti pola aktivasi sihir modern yang mengingatkannya pada statusnya sebagai praktisi sihir. Di bagian dalam, ada sebuah celah yang sepertinya muat jika dimasuki tangannya, mungkin untuk menaruh barang-barang.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya senjata, Miyuki-san," Mayumi berkomentar setelah beberapa kali menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk memperhatikan penampilan Miyuki. "Jadi, senjatamu itu apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sang junior mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kita bisa mencari tahu nanti."

"Kalau begitu, untuk sementara waktu, pakai ini saja dulu."

Mayumi mengambil sesuatu dari balik ikat pinggangnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Miyuki. Sebuah belati kecil, rupanya. Tapi Mayumi sudah memiliki panah, jadi untuk apa ia memiliki belati pula?

"Aku ini penyerang tipe _ranger_," sang mahasiswa Universitas Sihir mulai menjelaskan. "Kita tidak tahu kapan jarak antara kita dan musuh kita menjadi terlalu dekat untuk dipanah, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku memiliki senjata _melee_ seperti ini, bukan? Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu mampu memakainya ... jadi agak percuma juga. Siapa tahu Miyuki-san bisa menggunakannya dengan baik."

Miyuki menyimpan belati tersebut ke dalam piringannya sembari berharap bahwa ia bisa bertarung dengan baik. Namun kalau mau dipikir-pikir, dengan sosok penyihir yang sebegitu abstraknya, bukankah memakai pedang masih sedikit lebih waras daripada belati?

Ah, sudahlah, daripada tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali.

Mayumi dan Miyuki melangkahkan kaki menembus pintu masuk labirin penyihir.

* * *

.

Ketika kaki mereka menjejaki labirin penyihir, jarak pandang kedua gadis itu dipenuhi dengan sebuah lorong berisi pintu apartemen yang terkunci, beberapa siluet manusia yang hilir mudik di jalan—kadang menabrak mereka juga, dan itu menyakitkan—sementara di ujung lorong nun jauh di sana ada secercah cahaya menyilaukan yang menanti mereka. Tak peduli seberapa cepat mereka berlari, sumber cahaya tersebut tidak dapat mereka raih.

"Mayumi-san, apa mungkin jalan keluarnya bukan di ujung cahaya itu?" Miyuki bertanya sambil menjaga derap langkahnya agar dapat menyamai sang senior. Kedua rok gaun mereka berkibar di udara. Ugh, ingatkan dia untuk melatih fisiknya lebih tekun lagi. "Jangan-jangan, pintu keluarnya ada di salah satu pintu apartemen ini."

Mayumi menganggap itu hal yang bagus, jadi ia langsung mempertajam pandangannya. "Menurutku, pasti ada satu pintu yang unik di sini. Tapi yang mana?"

Sementara itu, suara tangan yang meluncur di atas papan ketik komputer memenuhi ruangan. Di langit-langit, ada monitor-monitor besar yang menunjukkan aplikasi permainan _online_ dan berbagai jenis konsol yang berserakan. Apa mungkin kebanyakan _hikikomori_ adalah pemain _game _handal? Pantas saja mereka betah berlama-lama di kamar, mungkin permainan tersebut sudah mengambil alih sebagian besar hidup mereka.

"Eh, lihat itu, Miyuki-san!"

Sang gadis es langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Mayumi. Ada seorang tukang pembersih kamar tanpa wajah yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu pintu apartemen, lalu membiarkan pintunya tidak terkunci sambil terus menarik gerobak peralatan kebersihannya. Ketika kedua gadis ajaib tersebut berhenti di depan pintu, nomor kamarnya berkilauan walau hanya sejenak.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti pintunya," Mayumi berkomentar sembari tersenyum sumringah. "Ayo masuk, Miyuki-san. Mungkin kalau kita menembus pintu ini, kita bisa langsung mencapai ke bagian terdalam labirin."

Sebuah suara 'klek' mengiringi tangan Mayumi yang menggerakkan knob pintu. Tanpa peringatan apa pun, mendadak ada begitu banyak pintu yang melesat ke hadapan wajah mereka dan terbuka begitu saja. Miyuki ingin sekali membaca huruf-huruf _rune_ yang tertera di sana dan memperhatikan ornamen yang menghiasi setiap pintu, namun semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat.

* * *

.

Benar apa kata Mayumi barusan; mereka telah mencapai bagian terdalam dari labirin.

Dekorasi bagian dalam sangat berbeda dengan bagian luar yang lebih menyerupai lokasi labirin. Kali ini yang mereka lihat adalah suasana hutan kelam di malam hari, dengan pepohonan tinggi dan bulan purnama yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya remang-remang di langit. Di berbagai sudut hutan, ada sosok manusia berkepala rubah yang memakai semacam jubah yang terbuat dari kulit kecokelatan khas rubah. Makhluk-makhluk siluman rubah tersebut melolong, namun lolongan mereka menyerupai ejekan dan caci maki.

Tidak, suara itu bukan sekadar ejekan samar-samar belaka. Ini adalah ejekan dari masyarakat yang menganggapnya sampah yang tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali. Ini adalah caci maki yang merendahkan harga diri seorang manusia dan sanggup untuk menggiring setiap manusia depresi menuju kegilaan.

Lolongan mereka meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk diterima, terutama bagi mereka yang sudah terpuruk.

"Ini ... mengerikan ..." bisik Miyuki kepada partnernya yang terlihat seperti akan pecah kapan saja. "Labirin penyihir ini terlalu mengerikan. Aku benci dia."

Sang penyihir sendiri rupanya ada di tengah-tengah hutan, di atas kursi singgasana yang tersusun dari meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang umumnya ditemui di sebuah kelas di SMA normal. Kursi dan meja yang ada tersebut disusun dengan berantakan, sehingga terlihat seperti akan roboh kapan saja. Rupa lawan mereka hari itu adalah seorang gadis yang sedang bertransformasi sebagai seorang manusia serigala, namun tidak sempurna sehingga wajah manusianya masih mirip dengan serigala dan kulitnya sudah sedikit memiliki bulu serigala. Lolongannya adalah dirigen yang memimpin paduan suara para siluman rubah. Bagian-bagian privasinya ditutupi dengan beberapa tangan manusia yang tidak terlihat siapa pemiliknya.

Miyuki bertanya-tanya, apakah penyihir ini terlahir dari jiwa seorang pencinta serial manusia serigala, seorang pelacur, atau seorang gadis yang pernah diperkosa dan merasa kepahitan. Kalau tebakannya yang terakhir merupakan tebakan yang benar, maka tidak heran jika teriakan para setengah rubah tersebut sangat menyakitkan. Ia harus menanggung semua kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya, dan normal saja jika ia menyatakan kutukan dan melahirkan penyihir ini.

Namun sebelum gadis itu dapat menumbuhkan rasa kasihan dalam hatinya, mereka sudah dikerubungi oleh para siluman rubah yang mulai menunjukkan geraman kelaparan mereka. Jadi, apa ini taktik sang penyihir? Membuat korbannya merasa begitu putus asa dan tenggelam dalam lautan perasaan depresi mereka, lalu membiarkan pasukannya untuk menangkap sang korban sebagai hidangan makan malamnya? Kejam sekali.

Tapi Miyuki harus fokus pada taring dan kuku-kuku tajam mereka saat ini.

"Miyuki-san! Jangan diam saja di sana!"

Rupanya Mayumi sudah melompat ke salah satu cabang pohon yang besar dan mulai menembaki para rubah dengan panah berapinya. Dalam satu tembakan, ia langsung melepaskan dua hingga empat anak panah yang tepat menusuk ke jantung mereka, sehingga tubuh mereka langsung memudar menjadi abu. Dengan segera, Miyuki merogoh belati yang sedari tadi ada di dalam piringan peraknya dan mulai berusaha melawan.

Gadis itu bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi mengapa ia bisa bergerak—saat itu, ia membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih. Setiap manusia setengah rubah berniat untuk melukainya dengan cakar-cakar mereka yang tajam, ia langsung menghadapinya dan menyabetkan belatinya tepat di jantung mereka. Mungkin ia sudah membunuh belasan dari mereka, karena abu mayat para pasukan penyihir tersebut telah menebal di tangan kanan dan brokat rok gaunnya.

"Rawr!" Salah satu manusia rubah berusaha menyerangnya dari sisi kanan, ketika tangan Miyuki masih melayangkan belatinya ke dada salah satu dari lawannya. Refleks manusia rubah tersebut terlalu cepat, sehingga tidak ada waktu bagi Miyuki untuk segera menggerakkan tangannya dan melawan. Cakar-cakarnya sudah mencengkeram lengan bawah kanan sang gadis ajaib dan menariknya dengan keras.

Tarikan tersebut membantu untuk mengiris dada manusia rubah yang diincarnya, namun sanggup pula untuk menjatuhkan belati di dalam genggamannya ke dasar labirin. Melihat Miyuki yang tidak lagi bersenjata, para kawanan manusia rubah langsung mengerumuninya, meneriakkan seru caci maki, dan menginjak-injak belatinya dengan derapan kaki mereka sehingga Miyuki tidak dapat meraihnya dengan cara apa pun.

Tidak, ia tidak akan mati di tempat ini, kan?

Benak sang gadis memainkan putaran film kematian Akane, dan kali ini Miyuki merasa begitu tidak terhormat—Akane sudah menghancurkan salah satu persona sang penyihir sebelum ia mati dalam terkamannya, sementara Miyuki mati di tangan pasukan penyihir begitu saja dalam pertempuran pertamanya.

Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil.

Di saat seperti ini, ketika ia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya, seperti biasa senyuman Tatsuya berkelebat di otaknya.

_/ __"Kau ini adikku. Kebanggaanku. Aku menyayangimu, Miyuki. /_

"Onii-sama," bisiknya sementara para manusia rubah mengerumuni tubuhnya dan Mayumi berteriak penuh kekhawatiran sebagai latar belakang. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menutup mata dan menghadapi kegelapan, sembari berusaha merentangkan tangannya menuju kebebasan yang terlalu jauh untuk diraih. "Andai aku bisa berlari menuju Onii-sama saat ini juga."

Seketika itu juga, ia merasakan adanya angin yang berhembus dan menampar pipinya, lalu menghilang dalam sepersekian detik. Ketika gadis es tersebut membuka mata,

* * *

.

ia sudah berada di puncak salah satu pohon tertinggi di dalam labirin, jauh dari serangan para manusia rubah, namun begitu dekat untuk menyerang sang penyihir.

Dan dari kejauhan, Mayumi hanya tercengang dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kemudian tersadar dan berteriak dengan penuh rasa bangga. "Miyuki, larimu itu cepat sekali!"

Saat itu juga, sang gadis ajaib menyadari sesuatu; mungkin dia memiliki bakat yang dapat dimanfaatkan.

Jadi ia melesat sekali lagi, melewati deretan pepohonan dan manusia rubah yang mengancam, mengejek sang penyihir setengah serigala yang tak dapat menangkapnya dengan cara apa pun, dan berdiri dengan tenang di puncak pohon di seberang labirin dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Angin menampar tubuhnya, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya sakit; yang hembusan itu lakukan hanya membangunkan euforia yang meluap-luap dalam hati karena ia dapat melarikan diri dari semua masalah yang menghadangnya, walau hanya sesaat.

Shiba Miyuki. Seorang gadis ajaib dengan kemampuan untuk melarikan diri dalam sekejap mata.

Tapi untuk apa bisa berlari cepat kalau tidak memiliki senjata? Miyuki merogoh piringannya sekali lagi, sembari berharap bahwa ia masih memiliki sedikit keajaiban untuk menolongnya bertahan hidup.

Tanpa aba-aba, selusin belati keluar dari piringannya—belati yang sama persis dengan senjata pemberian Mayumi barusan; kloning yang sempurna. Ia mendorong tangannya lurus ke depan dengan telapak tangan ke arah sang penyihir, lalu kedua belas bilah tajam tersebut menembus bagian-bagian tubuh setengah serigala raksasa itu dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Ah, jadi piringan ini ..." Miyuki membelai motif kepingan salju yang menghiasi piringan tersebut dengan penuh rasa sayang, "... adalah mesin kloning senjata."

Semua kemampuan yang baru ditemukannya ini membuatnya bersemangat untuk mengalahkan penyihir ini. Miyuki segera berlari menuju tempat persembunyian Mayumi untuk berdiskusi bersama.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Mayumi-san?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mayumi curiga kalau partnernya hari ini sedang terkena sindrom gadis ajaib yang baru saja mengetahui seberapa jauh kapasitasnya, dan ia hanya bisa berharap anak ini tidak bertindak di luar batas.

Entah mengapa, berada di dekat Mayumi menebarkan perasaan menenangkan, dan hal itu semakin memacu Miyuki untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka hari itu.

"Kau bisa pergi ke salah satu sudut yang menurutmu paling nyaman," Mayumi mulai mengatur strategi. "Karena senjata yang bisa kauduplikat saat ini hanya belati, kau akan menggunakan cara yang tadi: tarik beberapa buah, lalu tembakkan semuanya ke arah dia," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sang penyihir.

Miyuki mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Usahakan kau menembak semuanya ke satu titik, sehingga membuat dia _sangat_ kesakitan. Lalu langsung berpindah tempat dan tembakkan lagi. Kau ganggu dia, jadi aku bisa mendekat dan menembakkan panah-panah beracunku tepat di jantungnya sehingga dia mati. Bagaimana?"

Gadis itu mau mengangguk dan langsung menjalankan rencana sebelum terdiam sesaat. "Panah beracun? Bukannya panah Mayumi-san hanya berapi saja?"

"Untuk serangan penyelesaian, panahku akan terlumuri dengan racun mematikan. Makanya disebut _El Finale_, karena bisa langsung membunuh lawanku dengan cepat."

Jadi mereka sama-sama mengangguk dalam waktu yang bersamaan sebelum Miyuki berlari menuju salah satu pohon tinggi yang terpikir olehnya. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam piringan penduplikat di sebelah kiri, lalu mengeluarkan selusin belati dan mengarahkannya pada tangan kanan sang penyihir.

"Groaarr!"

Sang penyihir yang terusik kedamaiannya langsung berusaha mencari siapa yang telah mengganggunya, namun tidak semudah itu. Miyuki sudah kembali melarikan dirinya menuju pepohonan yang tidak terlalu terkena sinar bulan purnama, lalu menembakkan pisau ke arah pelipis kanan. Dengan alunan kegeraman penyihir, Miyuki terus berlari secepat cahaya dan melemparkan belatinya beberapa kali ke lokasi-lokasi yang tidak terlalu menimbulkan luka dalam, namun cukup menyakitkan.

Kaki kiri.

Lengan atas kanan.

Telapak tangan kiri.

Mata kanan.

Telinga kiri.

Miyuki melarikan diri dan melemparkan belati dengan semangat yang diperbarui seutuhnya, hormon adrenalin mengalir deras dalam aliran darahnya dan mempercepat detak jantungnya sebagai refleksi hatinya yang dipenuhi euforia.

"Mayumi-san, sudah siap?"

Yang ditanya membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan mengangkat ibu jari kanan dari atas puncak salah satu pohon yang cukup dekat dengannya. Jemarinya dengan terampil mengambil anak panah yang terbakar api di ujungnya, lalu memasang anak panah tersebut di busurnya yang berhiaskan ornamen bunga matahari. Gadis itu memicingkan mata sesaat, mengarahkan busurnya tepat ke jantung sang penyihir, dan melepaskan tali busur.

Anak panah berapi yang diselimuti racun tersebut seakan-akan terduplikat menjadi lima di udara kosong.

"_El Finale!"_

Tak butuh waktu lama, kelima-limanya menemukan perhentian di jantung sang penyihir dan menusuk organ tersebut dengan dalam sehingga menghentikan kehidupan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kita berhasil!"

Miyuki bahkan sudah tidak tahu siapa yang berteriak terlebih dahulu saat itu, dirinya atau Mayumi. Ia hanya bisa berlari secepatnya menuju tempat Mayumi berada, sementara kehangatan setelah kemenangan pertamanya membuat hati Miyuki meluap dan senyuman terlukis begitu lebar di wajahnya. Mereka saling berpelukan, saking gembiranya.

Perlahan namun pasti, labirin sang penyihir memudar dan kembali menjadi lorong di sebuah apartemen.

Dan sekilas, sang gadis bernetra kebiruan mengingat deretan huruf _rune_ yang dilihatnya pertama kali saat pintu terbuka dan sosok sang penyihir terlihat jelas.

_Bianca._

* * *

.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menang untuk pertama kalinya, Miyuki-san?"

Kedua partner itu sudah mengubah penampilan mereka menjadi gadis biasa, sementara _Soul Gem_ sudah kembali dalam kamuflasenya sebagai cincin keperakan. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang lebih banyak lagi untuk mengisi waktu.

"Menyenangkan," Miyuki menjawabnya sambil mempertahankan senyuman lebarnya. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti Kyubey yang tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi tidak masalah untuknya. "Perburuan penyihir seperti ini sangat memacu adrenalin. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan yang seperti ini. Apalagi saat aku berlari."

Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum Miyuki kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. "Ehm, Mayumi-san, mengapa senjata setiap gadis ajaib bisa berbeda-beda? Dan, mengapa aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melarikan diri, selain piringan penduplikat itu?"

"Beberapa gadis ajaib memang memiliki kekuatan tambahan yang berkaitan dengan harapan mereka," Mayumi menjawab sambil memutar-mutar cincin yang dipakainya di jari tengah kiri. "Misalnya, kalau kau mengharapkan kesembuhan dari penyakit, maka kekuatanmu adalah kemampuan sembuh dari luka-luka yang sangat cepat. Atau kalau kau mengharapkan kekuatan, maka seranganmu akan menjadi sangat kuat."

Mayumi menoleh ke arah Miyuki sekilas. "Memangnya Miyuki-san mengharapkan apa saat Kyubey mengubahmu menjadi gadis ajaib?"

Yang ditanya hanya tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri sembari terus melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah, membuat Mayumi menjadi malu sendiri karena sudah menanyakan hal yang begitu sensitif.

_/ __"Tolong, jangan buat aku menjadi pemimpin klan Yotsuba, supaya aku bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Onii-sama." /_

Miyuki mengingat kembali harapannya. Harapan agar dia dapat melarikan diri dari keluarga yang telah membesarkannya, harapan agar dapat berlari dari bayangan gelap yang menghantui kehidupannya, harapan agar dapat berlari dari kenyataan yang tidak semanis yang diharapkannya. Semua itu telah direfleksikan dalam kekuatan yang dia miliki sebagai seorang gadis ajaib.

"Pada akhirnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya melarikan diri ..."

"Eh? Apa?"

Ah, rupanya Miyuki tidak sengaja mengucapkan pemikirannya sendiri, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Mayumi. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Mayumi-san!" gadis itu langsung berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Ah, sepertinya kita harus berpisah jalan di sini, Miyuki-san," balas Mayumi untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka di sebuah persimpangan jalan. "Sampai bertemu nanti!"

Sang gadis Shiba membalas lambaian tangan seniornya. "Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Setelah merasa sendirian di jalan yang cukup sepi, Miyuki merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku bawahannya. _Grief Seed_ pertamanya memiliki hiasan bulan sabit di atasnya dan tidak berkilauan saat terkena sinar lampu jalanan. Kata Mayumi, ia masih memiliki _Grief Seed_ bekas pertempurannya beberapa hari lalu, dan dirinya sendiri lebih membutuhkan benda itu daripada dia.

Benda itu jelek dan memancarkan keputusasaan.

Tidak seperti _Soul Gem_ yang indah dan memancarkan harapan.

Dan Miyuki bertekad untuk berusaha keras membunuh para penyihir dengan baik, karena ia tidak ingin terkalahkan begitu saja. Dan karena mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghalanginya untuk terus bersama-sama dengan Onii-sama.

Seperti harapannya yang telah dikabulkan.

_**to be continued**_

* * *

**A/N:** Ucapkan selamat datang pada Puella Magi Miyuki Magica! :D Jujur, kostum Miyuki adalah hambatan terbesar dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Makanya, saya merasa harus memberikan kredit kepada situs _adventuresindressmaking_ untuk memberikan saya masukan dalam merancang gaun Miyuki. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa adegan pertempurannya sudah cukup memuaskan, atau ada yang harus ditambah? Apa ada yang harus direvisi?

Untuk selanjutnya, Miyuki tidak akan menggunakan belati sebagai senjatanya lagi. Bukan berarti dia mengingat Akane terus-terusan, kok. Hanya saja kebetulan yang ada saat itu adalah belati. Ke depannya, dia akan memakai ...

Ah, tunggu hari Minggu depan saja, oke? Sampai jumpa!


End file.
